300 Saiyans
by SaiyanWarrior200
Summary: The world is threatened by a mighty army lead by a God Emperor that seeks to destroy and conquer all in its path. 300 Saiyans and their King are all that stand in their way. They will kill, they will die, but they will never surrender. 300 fic R
1. Saiyans

Disclaimer: I don't own 300 or any of the things involved in this

Cast:

Leonidas: Vegeta

Xerxes: Frieza

Gorgo: Bulma Briefs

Leonidas's son: Trunks

Dilios: Hatake Kakashi

Theron: Madara Uchiha

Captain: Wolverine

Astinos: Yusuke Urameshi

Ephialates: Undecided

Stelios: Naruto Uzumaki

Daxos: Spike Spiegel

Persian Messenger: Zarbon

Uber Immortal: Killer Croc

Other characters: Various heroes and villains

The setting is night and thunder and lightning clashes and rumbles across the cloudy sky. An elderly man stands on top of a cliff overlooking a pile of bones…infant bones. The old man has surprisingly a tail, that of a monkey signifying his race. In his arms he holds a child wrapped in a blanket. The child has black hair and like him also has a monkey tail as the infant is examined by him looking over him checking for any flaws, any deform in the child.

"_In the city of Vegeta which lies in the southern part of land known as Terra when babies are born they are examined by an elder." _A voice says suddenly speaking from an unknown source.

As the old man examines the child he raises him up to the torch light and slowly a smile breaks out on his face as the baby was perfect.

"_If he had been born sickely or misshapen in anyway, he would have been discarded." _The voice says continuing his tale.

We now see the baby growing into a young child at the age of five wearing light clothing wielding a sword.

"_From the time he could stand he would be baptized in battle and the fire of combat."_

The child lashes out with his sword only for it to be blocked and meet with a slug in the jaw by his larger and more experienced opponent who orders him to get back up. Wiping the blood off of his lip he stares at the man before him as his mother watches. His opponent goes to stab him but the boy then rolls across the ground and retrieves his sword.

"_Taught never to retreat, never to surrender, Taught that death in the battlefield in service to Vegeta was the greatest glory he could achieve in his life."_

The boy with his father a man with brown hair and a beard and similar hairstyle shows him the shield. The boy touches it feeling its strength. His father pounds on it with his fist showing him that he must be as strong as the shield. The boy nods in response learning all he could from his father.

The child is now shown being lead out of the city by two men as he is lead his mother tries to ran and stop this and cries out as she restrained by her hand maidens. The boy looks at his wailing mother but is forced to keep moving forward by the other men who led him out of the city.

"_At age 7, as is customary in Vegeta, the boy was taken from his mother and plunged into a world of violence."_

He was now with similar aged boys each of them having a monkey tail just like he did. He was engaged in hand to hand combat as fights where going on.

_"Cast into a world of violence taught to kill,_" The voice continued emphasizing all the details that would go on into a child's life and if he was strong enough would continue going through.

The child knocks down an older boy and slugs him repeatedly across the face drawing blood from his foe's mouth.

More years have passed and the boy stands against a pillar. His bare back to all the on lookers. A wooden club suddenly slams against his back. Again, and once more repeatedly pounding into his back which would cause a normal man to scream in pain. But no screams, no yells, no cries comes from him as he grits his teeth and narrows his black eyes in determination.

"_Taught to not fear nor show no pain, he endures agonizing and horrific torture." _The voice says once more the speaker also remembering his own experiences. _"By Rod and Lash the boy was punished, taught to show no pain, no mercy_

In the cold winter the boy now a teenager is shown wearing only light shorts and bare footed as he carries in his hands a spear. Now having to deal with Winter's chilling touch and scrounging up whatever food and shelter he could find.

"_Cast out into the wilds, forced to prove his metal, left to pit his will and wits against the merciless winter._" the voice continued. _"He endures hardship: starvation, the cold, the solidarity. For if he survived his initiation he would return to his people a Saiyan or not at all"_

The young man stops as his ears detect suddenly a low growling noise. He turns around and sees a giant fox with nine tails growling at him. The Kyuubi fox which was nearly four times as big as an average fox had preyed on travelers for years in this part of the land growled and stalked towards him menacingly.

"_The Kyuubi's fur is as red as fire, fangs as sharp as knives, eyes burning with the depths of hell in them."_

Slowly the young man brings his spear up before him as the two circle one another. The warrior's eyes scanning his surroundings knowing that only one of them will be alive come the morning sun.

_The fox's growls with its belly, savoring the scent of the meal to come,_" the voice continued. "_Its not fear that grips him however, only a heightened sense of things."_

The warrior then smirks as he stops as both are pausing facing one another.

"_The kiss of the cold air against his flesh, windswept pines moving as the night continues, and the cold steel of the spear in his hands."_

Glancing backwards the young man begins to back away, towards a narrow path in the cliffs his eyes fully on the Kyuubi.

"_Brute force alone is not enough, To defeat the Demon Fox cunning is required._"

With a great roar, the Kyuubi lunges at him and the young man falls back into the path. The Kyuubi tries to get him but it is much too big to fit through as it is wedged in between them. The nine tailed fox can only roar and snarl in fury at this trick.

Taking his weapon up the young man gets into a ready stance with his spear.

"_He stays his breathe, his hands are steady, and his form..._"

He then lunges his spear into Kyuubi's mouth sticking it into the beast going right through the demon's head.

_"Perfect,"_ the voice finished.

Sometime later a bronze helmet kisses the snow stained ground in the city of Vegeta. Dozens of helmets also do so as well as full grown men also with monkey tails bow before their returning king. His spear in hand, he wears around him as a cape the hide of the Kyuubi who he had slain, and across his neck he wears a necklace with the fox's largest fang around his neck.

"_And thus the boy, cast out into the wilds, given up for dead,_" The voice proclaimed growing with volume and strength. "_Returns home to his people, to sacred Vegeta a king!" _He says as he finishes his tale to his listeners.

The scene changes and we see a great camp fire and a camp of war. About it are hundreds of thousands of men, warriors wearing bronze helmets and armor across their bodies, flowing red capes, spears in their hands and swords strapped to their sides as well as a mighty shield which could cover an entire man's body across their arms as well. These men where fully trained and well built and among the greatest fighters in the world each of them worth over ten warriors and they all had tails that symbolized who they where.

Saiyans…

In the center of the group was a Saiyan with grey white hair with the experience of many battles and the scars to show it and wearing a mask that he had cover his lower mouth and wearing an eye patch covering his left eye which had a scar on it speaking of an injury he suffered long ago.

"Our King, Vegeta!" He proclaimed as he told all of them the tale of their King's childhood and becoming the warrior he became to be. The Saiyans around him the finest warriors and fighters in the land banged their spears against their shields.

"HOOAH! HOOAH! HOOAH!" They roared as one the battle cry of the warrior culture.

Kakashi paused and spoke again. "That was over thirty years ago my comrades and brothers, since he meet the Demon Fox in the Winter Cold" He said as he walked around the camp looking at all the Saiyans that had been gathered. "But now, like when the Demon fox did years ago another demon has come and approaches us!"

As Kakashi continues his tale he goes into detail about the demon that was on their borders threatening them. "Patient and Confident of its victory and savoring the meal to come." He says as he looks at them all and sees the grim and determined features on his allies ready to fight this demon. "This demon is made of man and horses, swords and spears. An army of slaves and murderers and butchers vast beyond anything normal men could imagine lead by their self proclaimed God Emperor! Its fearsome fangs and claws are spears and swords! Its hide thick shields and armor! And it lumbers menacing just now out of our sight, threatening to kill and devour us as well and snuff out our tiny homeland of Vegeta, the world's one last hope for reason and justice!"

He turns and stares into the great fire with his one eye as he remembers the events back in the abyss that lead to the events that brought them all here today.

"The Demon approaches. And it was King Vegeta himself, who provoked it…"

That's it for the first chapter of 300 Saiyans. Review please. Let it be known that I'm staying true to the film and I'm not going to flower it down and make it filled with a bunch of pansies like Spongebob or Chowder. If you don't like it then go read an Aladdin or something, god knows there's a thousand of them out there with the same plot with just different characters.


	2. Earth and Water

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the things involved in this…

_One year ago…_

In the roads near Vegeta a group of riders rode fast and hard on black stallion horses. The group of seven riders rode with the rising sun against their backs as they rode and drove their horses hard not stopping for any reason until they reached their destination.

The clothing of them suggested they where not of The land known as Terra, instead it showed that they where from the far off lands and the mighty country known as Numbia which had an Empire that spanned too far reaches of the world that looked to ever increase its land. The current ruler who took the throne when his father and eldest brother passed away in battle had sent these men to the city state of Vegeta.

Five of the six men carried a weapon of sort and a sling of arrows and bow as well as the Numbians where well known for their bow and arrows that where realized and skewered their enemies.

The leader of the group riding in the front had white blue skin and green hair in a long curled bow. He weared white and brown armor yet had no weapon as he was a messenger and protocol meant that Messengers could not touch or harmed when they delivered their messages. Dong so would ignite a war as it was a sacred rule that few would dare break.

The group soon came into view of the city of Vegeta and the Messenger known as Zarbon looked upon it with disdain in his eyes over the fact that the Emperor God of Numbia would even consider working with nothing more than a bunch of monkeys in his eyes.

The group continued riding and soon come upon and passed through its gates and they soon come across a couple of Saiyans some of them talking to themselves about the unexpected Numbians. Zarbon brought his horse forward and glared at the Saiyans who looked at him. His horse let out a loud snort at one Saiyan named Inuyasha and the White haired Saiyan glared back at it wanting to punch it in the face for blowing its nose on him.

Zarbon leered at the Saiyans in front of him and allowed a smirk to play on his handsome features. Reaching into a pack strapped onto his horse he pulled out and showed to them attached to a rope five skulls and each of them worn a golden crown across them.

The crowns of fallen kings who's lands had been conquered by Numbia.

Hoisting the skulls into the air Zarbon reared his horse up to and the beast let out a loud cry as he made his and his master's intentions clear.

"Tell King Vegeta that we have guests." Inuyasha said to another Saiyan as he glared at the Numbian messenger.

At the training grounds where Vegeta spent most of his youth sparring and learning of the Saiyan way of life before he went to the Agoge, A woman with blue hair and in her thirties looked on at the scene. She was very attractive and smiled as she watched what was going on. Like the rest she too had a tail that symbolized her as a Saiyan

A young boy of six years old with purple hair and wearing a gi was sparring with his father. A man with black hair and black eyes wearing a blue outfit.

"That's it," The Saiyan said as he stopped a punch and held him in place by the head. The boy flailed his fist angrily trying to get at him. "The more you sweat in here boy, the less you'll bleed in battle." He said to him as the boy grappled his leg and tried to take him down. "My father and your grandfather taught me…" He says as he pries him loose. "That fear is always constant, but accepting it." He said as he takes him down easily "Makes you stronger."

As the woman watched she heard footsteps. She didn't turn around as walking up behind her was a short man with black hair and a Saiyan tail as well but his strong body more made up for his lack of height. The man wasn't called by his real name only Captain or at times Wolverine. He watched what was going on with her and turns to her face.

"My Queen." He said to her and Bulma turns to look at him. "A Numbian Emissary awaits Vegeta."

Vegeta the Saiyan King seated on the ground with his son looks up and sees Wolverine. He turns to his son and finishes the lesson. "In the end Trunks, a Saiyan's true strength is the warrior next to him. Give respect and honor to him, and it shall be returned to you." He wipes his hands clean of the dirt and kisses the boy on top of the head. "First, you fight with your head before you fight with your sword."

"Then you fight with your heart." Bulma the boy's mother and Vegeta's wife says as she steps forward and helps her son up. Vegeta knowing that the Captain wouldn't appear for no reason unless it was important glances at his wife.

"What is it?"

"A Numbian messenger awaits you."

A scowl forms on his face as his face turns serious as he hated the Numbians and the insults they said about his people behind his back.

"Do not forget today's lesson Trunks. Respect and Honor." He says to him and ruffles the boys hair and goes to meet with the Messenger.

Pushing open the doors he soon comes to the courtyard of the City. A cape is put on his shoulders as the Saiyan King walks. He scowls as he sees The Numbian Messenger and with him was a Saiyan he despised and only his power in politics that he had in the council kept him from ripping his tail off and choking him with it.

"Councilman Madara, You found yourself needed for once." Bulma says to the man who smiles and mentions to Zarbon.

"My King and Queen I was just entertaining your guests." Madara Uchiha responds and looks at Zarbon who does a small bow with a false smile on his face.

Vegeta stared hard at both men and Zarbon started to speak. "Before you speak Numbian, know that in know that in Vegeta everyone, even a king's messenger is held accountable for the words of his voice." He interrupted him and Zarbon looked offended that he would. "Now, what is your message?"

Zarbon smiles again and gives his King's message. "Earth and Water," He said simply enough and Vegeta looked at him amused.

"You rode all the way from Numbia for Earth and Water? What? Did the deserts of Sunagakure expand there or something?" He asks with a laugh.

Zarbon glares hard at him and his response.

"Don't be coy or stupid Numbian." Bulma says suddenly turning his attention to her. "You can afraid neither of them here."

Zarbon scowls at her. "What makes this woman think she can speak among men?" He asks as in Numbia women knew their place and never spoke out against them.

"Because only Saiyan women give birth to real men." She responds not missing a beat.

"Let us walk to cool our tongues." Vegeta says and the two do so.

Zarbon tired of being polite spoke up. "If you value your lives over complete and total annihilation, listen carefully Vegeta." He says to him as they walk.

"Frieza conquers and controls everything he rests his eyes upon. He is leading an army so massive it shakes the ground with its march. So vast, it can drink great rivers dry. And he now seeks to add your city to his vast collection." He says with a cruel smile to him. "All the God Emperor Frieza requires is this: A simple offering of Earth and Water…a token of your and Vegeta's submission to the will of Frieza."

"Submission?" Vegeta repeats as they stop and he scoffs. "Well that's a bit of a problem. You see rumor has it that the Slyvarants have turned you done, and if those philosophers and uh Yaoi-lovers have found that kind of nerve then-"

"We must be diplomatic." Madara says interrupting him which he didn't like.

"And of course Saiyans…" He says with a glare to him and then turns to face Zarbon. "Have their reputation to consider." The group was near a deep well that the city had and was used to pump water out of.

Zarbon glares hard at him and decides to finish this. "Choose your next words carefully Vegeta." He says and everyone in the courtyard can hear the threat in his words. "They maybe your last as King."

Vegeta hearing his threat turns and feels the wind. A look of concern appears on his face. He raises his head and turns and sees the beauty of his home. The fields and the mountains. The land he had grown to love and sworn to protect. He glances around and sees a woman holding her daughter and his people looking at him. He then looks at his love the woman he loved with all his heart. Bulma stares at him and their eyes meet.

As they stare at one another his eyes narrow in determination.

"Earth and Water?" He repeats his voice a whisper. He reaches towards his sheath and pulls out his sword and points at Zarbon. Around him other Saiyans draw their blades as well and encircle his guards

"Madman! You're a madman!" Zarbon shouts at him

"Earth and Water? Well, if that's what you want you'll find plenty of both down there." He says to him mentioning to the well as his guards are joined up with him pushing the Numbians back.

"No man, Terran or Numbian, no man threatens a messenger!" Zarbon argues holding his hands up as his back is to the well.

Vegeta however was hearing none of it. "You bring the crowns and heads of conquered kings to my city steps? You insult my queen, you threaten my people with slavery and death? Oh, I've chosen my words carefully, Numbian. Perhaps you should have done the same."

"This is blasphemy. This is madness!" Zarbon shouts at him. "You're nothing but a bunch of Monkeys!"

Vegeta lowers his blade at that and stands in front of him as Zarbon glares at him in defiance. "Monkeys?"

"WE ARE SAIYANS!"

He then kicks him in the chest knocking him backwards and into the well. Zarbon screams in horror as he falls into the darkness.

Wolverine stabs a Numbian in the chest and knocks him into it as well as Vegeta turns and sheaths his sword. His guards dispose of the rest of them and toss them into the well ignoring their death cries and screams as they threw them down there.

Later that night Vegeta stands at the bottom of the cliff. The Saiyan King looks up at the long climb that would be ahead. Sticking his spear into the rocks at the base of it he begins his ascent.

To convince those of his plan that would save his home and his people.

A/N: That's it for this chapter review please.


	3. Decisions

In the next chapter Vegeta discusses his plans to stop Frieza's campaign and slaughter his forces to the Ephors. However, he is unaware of the corruption in the holy men as Frieza's men and his influence have already seeped into them like insects. With some consult from his wife, The Saiyan King makes his decision. Note, for some a scene of this might be a bit squickish for those.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

As The Saiyan King climbed he grunted and gritted his teeth as he climbed the hazardous cliff, making sure to look for any footholds so he could have a good grip. He had taken the climb before as his father and every Saiyan King before him had also taken it as well to see the inhabitants who lived at the top.

As he climbed he stood on top of a rock and leapt up and grabbed a hold of the cliff. Small rocks fell around him showing the danger that was around him. He placed one of his feet on what he believed to be a foothold when suddenly it gave way and turned out to be a rock and it fell down. Vegeta lost his footing but held on tight and growled as he hanged on. If he fell, he would have to start his climb all over.

If he survived the fall…

Continuing to climb he gradually made his way upwards. He saw a faint light up ahead and continued climbing towards it.

Once he made his way to solid ground he could stand on he climbed up and saw a hooded man carrying a torch. His entire body was covered by the robes he wore.

"Welcome, Vegeta." The man said and Vegeta got a glimpse of his face which disgusted him. "We have been expecting you."

Leading the way, he lead the Saiyan King up the stairs to the building where he and his kind lived.

"_The Ephors," _Kakashi says suddenly giving the details. _"Priests to the old gods. Pompous deformed swine." _He said his voice filled with disgust. _"More creature than man."_

"_Creatures whom even Vegeta must bribe and beg. For no Saiyan King has gone to war without the Ephors' blessing"_

In the main room of the tower Vegeta kneeled before five Ephors and was scribbling and making drawings on the sand discussing his plan.

"The Numbians, claim their forces number in the millions. I hope for our sake, they exaggerate. Even if are it's no question we face the most massive army ever assembled."

"Before your plan is heard," One Ephor said his face ghastly white and with golden eyes like that of a snake who was called Orochimaru. "What do you offer?"

Vegeta looks at him and removed the bundle from his back and laid it down. Several golden bars and coins spilled out. Saiyan gold being offered to them. The snake like Ephor smiled and mention for him to go on pleased with the offering. Vegeta didn't know what they used the gold for and a part of him didn't want to find out.

"To defeat them, we will use our superior fighting skills and the terrain of Terra herself to destroy them. In an open battlefield we have little hope of defeating them with their numbers." He says as he makes drawings on the squared sand tile and makes symbols on it showing Saiyan forces and the Numbian forces. "We will march north to the coast and there we shall-"

"It is August Vegeta," One Ephor who was named Kakuzu said interrupting him. "The full moon approaches." He says stating it to him and he narrows his eyes knowing what it meant.

"The sacred and ancient festival." One Ephor who was the most beastly of them all and had fangs and claws named Sabertooth "Vegeta wages no war at the time of the Carneia." He says with a growl baring his fangs as it was an ancient festival which could not be broken in all of Terra. No army, no country was allowed to wage war or attack another during that time period.

"Then we shall burn!" Vegeta says angrily having enough of them. "Our city will burn and her men will die at arms and her women and children shall be slaves or worse!" He says stunning the Ephors taking them aback.

"Now," He says with a growl as he makes more drawings on the sand. "We will block their coastal assault. By rebuilding the great Bai Sing Se Wall. And from there, we will funnel them into the mountain pass we call the Hot Gates. In that narrow corridor there numbers will count for nothing. Wave after Wave of Numbian troops will smash against Saiyan shields. Friezas' losses will be so great his men so demoralized he will have no choice but to abandon his campaign." He says to them discussing his plan to defeat them.

The Ephors look at one another. "We must consult the Oracle before we can make a decision." One Ephor named Toguro said to him. "Trust the gods, Vegeta."

Vegeta scowled at that. "I'd prefer you trusted your reason." He says dryly.

"Your blasphemies have cost us enough already," The final Ephor who was named Cell said pointing a finger at him. "Kicking the messenger down the well has lead Frieza's army to come here as you invited them here with that action. Don't compound your costs. We shall consult the Oracle."

"_Wretched mystics, Worthless remnants from a time before Vegeta's ascent from darkness."_

Orochimaru opens a jar and covers his faceblows the smoke away and it goes towards the oracle a woman with blue hair and wearing a white outfit laying on her back.

In the main room Vegeta waits hoping they would put their trust in reasoning rather than the words of a girl.

"_Remnants of a senseless tradition. Tradition that even Vegeta cannot defy. For he must respect the word of the Ephors. It is the law."_

The smoke nears the Oracle and she stands up and clutches the ground and stands up straight and moves her body as if she was possessed as Kakashi continues speaking.

"_And no Saiyan, subject or citizen, man or woman, slave or king is above the law."_

The Oracle continues moving her body the thin light cloth she wore outlining her features and her body as she receives the message from the gods while Vegeta patiently waits for the decision they will make.

The Oracle known as Konan stops all of a sudden and falls on her back. Orochimaru having watched it with lust in his eyes starts to come forward

"_The Ephors only chose the must beautiful Saiyan girls, to live among them as Oracles."_

Orochimaru removes his hood and lies down beside her.

"_Their beauty is their curse, for the wretches have the needs of men. And souls as black as hell."_

As he caressed her body he let out his long tongue and licked her cheek. Slowly she starts to whisper and he listens carefully.

"Pray to the winds," He says repeating her words and Vegeta can hear him and he raises his heads. "Vegeta will fall, All Terra shall fall."

Konan whispers again and he strains his ears to hear.

"Trust not in men, honor the gods."

She then finishes her message and falls unconscious.

"Honor the Carneia!" He says standing up.

Vegeta hearing their message turns and leaves knowing that the fools will not help them even in the face of total annihilation.

"_The King's climb down is harder."_

Golden coins start to fall, coins that had a face on them. The face of the Emperor God.

"_Pompous, wretched swine. Worthless, diseased, rotten…corrupt"_

Hundreds of coins fall into the floor and greedily the five Ephors picked them up and fingered them. Standing before them having heard the whole thing was a Emissary from Numbia who had bought them off with money.

"Truly your in the Emperor God's favor now." A voice says and walking into the room was Madara Uchiha a smile on his face. "O wise and holy men." He says as he stands beside the Emissary known as Arlong.

"Yes, and when Vegeta burns you shall bathe in gold as the Emperor God rewards those who serve him well. Fresh oracles, among the most beautiful girls and parts in the Empire shall be delivered to you, daily." He says with a smile revealing his sharp teeth and then starts laughing darkly.

Later on that night Vegeta stood in the doorway of his bedroom overlooking the sleeping city. The ephors words and refusal to help casting a wound in him. He looked back at his wife and saw she was asleep.

Walking over to her he put a hand on her back and slowly rubbed her back with his fingers. A moan escaped her and she opened one eye.

"Your lips can finish what your fingers just started." She said with a smile to him. She saw him with his head down as if something was bothering him. "Or has the oracle robbed you of your desire as well?"

Vegeta smirked. "It would take much more than the words of a drunken adolescent girl to rob me of my desire for you."

Bulma sat up and took his hand in her own. "Then why so distant?"

"Because it seems that though a slave and captive of lecherous men, the Oracle's words could set fire to all that I love."

"So that is why my King loses sleep and is forced from the warmth of his bed?" Bulma asks him and sats up beside him and puts her hand on his cheek. "There is only one woman's words who should affect the mood of my husband. Those are mine."

Vegeta allows a smirk but it quickly fades. "Then what must a King do to save his world when the very laws he is sworn to protect force him to do nothing?"

Bulma looked at him. "It is not a question of what a Saiyan citizen should do, nor a husband nor a king. Instead ask yourself my dearest love, what should a free man do?"

Vegeta looks at her and finds his answer inside himself. He looks at his love and she kisses him and he returns it.

The two began making love to one another. It wasn't that of lust like that of the Ephor and the Oracle. But that between a husband and life who loved one another and would do anything for the other. Their room became filled with pants and moans as they made love with each other. Planting kisses on each other's body and moaning and cries of love escaping each other as they did it.

The two fell asleep in each other's arms a peaceful sleep between them.

The next morning…

Vegeta walks out of the city and stands before three hundred Saiyans carrying their weapons. He looks over at the Captain as he examines them.

"Is this all?"

"As you ordered bub, three hundred men. Each of them with sons and daughters to carry on their names." Wolverine responded to him. They all knew why they had been chosen and to them it was a privilege to have been selected to join their King.

Vegeta saw one in the front and looked at him and nodded knowing him. Hatake Kakashi nodded as well the Storyteller among the 300 having been chosen.

Vegeta continued walking and inspecting the troops when one spoke up.

"We are with you sire!" One in front with blond hair and six whisker marks on his face known as Naruto Uzumaki said. "For Vegeta! For freedom! To the death!"

Vegeta looked at him and the Saiyan returned his stare and Vegeta nodded knowing he would be an excellent soldier in this journey. As they continued walking he spot one in the crowd who was younger than the rest.

"He is your son." Vegeta says to Wolverine referring to a Saiyan with black hair and the youngest of all the group with the least experience in battle. "He is too young to have felt a woman's warmth and enjoy fatherhood. And he won't if he comes with us."

Wolverine nodded. "I have others to replace him. Yusuke is as brave and ready as any. He's no older than you and I was the first time you stood next to me in battle Bub." He says to him and Vegeta nods.

"You are a good friend Wolverine, impossible to keep around and order but a good friend. And for a better captain, there is none."

Wolverine looks at Yusuke and nods and he returns the nod as well.

"My good king," A voice said and several councilmen approached among them Madara. "My good king, the oracle has spoken."

"The ephors have spoken," One known as Master Roshi said. "There must be no march."

"It is the law my lord." Madara says a frown on his face. "The Saiyan army must not go to war."

"Nor shall it." Vegeta responds and mentions to the men behind him. "I've issued no such orders. I'm here just taking a stroll, to stretch my legs. These three hundred are my personal bodyguard. Our army will stay here in Vegeta."

Madara knew a lie when he heard it. "And where will you go?"

Vegeta glanced back at the men. "I hadn't really thought about it…but now that you ask I suppose I'll head North."

"The Hot Gates?" Madara asked skeptically as he had a feeling why they would head there.

"Move out!" Wolverine shouted and the 300 Saiyans started to begin their march as the cries of Move out where carried on.

"What shall we do?" Roshi asked.

"What can we do?" Madara responds with a glare to Vegeta.

"What can you do?" Vegeta repeats with a icy glare. "Vegeta will need sons."

He then goes to join up with the others and stops when he sees his wife and son carrying his helmet and shield.

Bulma looks at him and hands him his shield and he straps it on. Trunks reaches up and hands him his helmet and he takes it from him as father and son look at one another.

With no words being spoken he begins to join up with the rest.

"Saiyan!" Bulma says and he stops and turns around.

"Yes milady?" He asks her and she walks up to him and removes her necklace. The same necklace with the Kyuubi fang on it. She puts it around his neck and places her hands on his chest.

"Come back with your shield, or on it." She says to him.

"Yes, milady." He says and the stare at one another.

Slowly he starts to turn and join up with the others.

"_Goodbye my love. He doesn't say it. There's no room for softness, not in Vegeta. No room for weakness."_

Bulma watches as her husbands joins up with them knowing that this maybe the last time she ever sees him.

"_Only the hard and strong may call themselves Saiyans."_

"_Only the hard…Only the strong."_

A/N: That's it for this chapter, does anyone have an idea over who should play Ephilates in this? I can't think of a character who would fit him.


	4. Being Followed and Immortals

In the next chapter the 300 Saiyans make their march to the Hot Gates they receive aid from fellow people of Terra who seek to defend their homelands. However they also discover that the Numbian Empire has already made their presence felt in their land. And that they being followed by a strange creature.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

As the three hundred Saiyans marched they all looked around the lands of Terra which if they did not do something would be destroyed at the hands of the Emperor God Frieza. As they walked the rocky paths and roads Kakashi speaks up again continuing the tale.

"_We marched, for our lands, for our freedoms, for our families, We march."_

They soon come across plains lands and walked across the tall grass unhindered. Rarely stopping to pause and rest as ever minute was important to them to make it to the Hot Gates and rebuild the Ba Sing Sei wall which would lure the vast army into the narrow corridor.

As they marched through the tall grass with their king in front they where unaware that they where being looked on upon from a distance away underneath a tree who was watching the three hundred make their way.

He weared the crimson and armor of a Saiyan and carried a spear as his shield was a man who was hunched over looking on at the three hundred. He had long legs and his body was grey. He was an odd specimen as his body appeared physically weak except for his legs. Although he had the armor and equipment of a Saiyan he lacked the tail that defined them as he had been born in Vegeta without one.

As he looked on he put one hand on a tree branch and saw the advancing force continuing their march uanware that he was watching them from afar.

The strange figure knew he had to hurry up and reach them as he knew where they was going and he was determined to reach up with them and their king.

As the three hundred continued their march they where surprised to discover on the road a force of a thousand men each armed with weapons and shields. In the front of them a was man with green hair and seemed to be the leader of the group.

"Spike Spiegel, I never thought I'd see you out here." Vegeta said as the two forces meet. "What a pleasant surprise." He said as he knew the man who was a old friend and had fought with him as allies before.

"This morning's full of surprises ain't it Vegeta?" Spike said to him. Behind him his thousand men where muttering to themselves.

"We've been tricked." One said to another.

"Can't be more than two hundred of them at least." One who was named Usopp said.

"How're suppose to win with just them?" A teenager named Sokka said looking over them with doubt.

"Shut up, this isn't their army." Spike said to his men silencing them. He turned back to look at Vegeta who had an amused look on his face. "We heard your city was on the warpath, and we're eager to join forces."

Vegeta smirked at that. "If you're eager for blood and that is what you seek than you've found the right place my friend. You're welcome to join us."

Spike looked over the three hundred men. "You're only bringing this handful against Friezas' army? I know how tough you Saiyans are but still, I'd think you would have more than this. I'd thought your commitment would march ours." He said doubtfully casting his eyes over the Saiyans.

Vegeta laughed in amusement. "Doesn't it?" He said and looked over his men. "You, with the long pointy nose. What is your profession?" He said pointing at one of them.

"I'm a craftsmen I invent things to help in battle sir," Usopp said to him.

Vegeta pointed at one another. "And you, from the Water Tribe what is your profession?"

"I'm a sculptor though not very good at it." Sokka said.

Vegeta pointed at a third who was named Yamcha.

"I'm a blacksmith."

"Blacksmith, well at least you know how to handle a sword." Vegeta said and looked and saw a short blond who appeared to have a arm made of metal. "And what's your profession Shorty?"

"SHORTY!" He shouted in an outburst. "Who are you calling Shorty? I oughta rip off your-" His mouth was covered by a giant figure wearing a metal suit of armor and he was picked up to prevent him from lashing out.

"He's an alchemist and so am I King of Saiyans. Our names are Edward and Alphonse." He said preventing his furious brother from breaking free.

Vegeta smirked and overlooked the rest of them. "Brave amateurs, they'll do their part in the battle." He said to Spike who had a sweat drop over Ed's antics.

Vegeta turned to face his men. "Saiyans! What is your profession?"

The Saiyans as one raised their spears into the air. "HOOAH! HOOAH! HOOAH!" They shouted as one as battle was their profession

Vegeta turned back to face Spike a smile on his face.

"You see, old friend? I brought more soldiers than you did."

The one thousand joined up with the three hundred Saiyans and the group continued their march. As night fell the group set up camp and eventually lumbered off into sleep as they still had a way to go.

As they slept one among them was still awake, keeping watch over the things that was happening. Overlooking the group as they would need rest, soon they would be at the Hot Gates and Vegeta knew that the Numbians would be there soon.

"_No sleep tonight, not for the king. All his forty years have been a straight road. To this one gleaming moment in destiny. This one radiant clash of shield and spear, sword and bone, and flesh and blood."_

As Vegeta continued walking he looks at his men and their allies. Although the additional thousand was a good help he would not be enough, not even close enough to combat the Numbians and their vast regions. But he was prepared for this, ready to die with honor in combat.

"_His only regret…is that he has so few to sacrifice."_

The next morning the strange creature that had watched them from afar was struggling to climg up a hill. Going up slowly but carefully as he carried his weapons and shield as he knew they where close and he could not afford to fall behind. He reached the top and took a few breaths to catch himself as that had been a long climb with his weak condition.

Unaware to him he had been spotted by one of the Saiyans.

"We're being followed." Yusuke Urameshi called out to the rest and they stopped and looked at the strange creature.

"What sort of Saiyan is that? He seems more frog like than man." One Saiyan named Ichigo said as they looked at the struggling creature.

"He wears our colors and weapons but he appears to be deformed. I've never seen him before." Another Saiyan with green hair named Roronoa Zoro said.

"If he was born like that he would've been discarded." Wolverine said as he stared at it.

"Discarded?" Sokka said to him. "You mean you would've…" He stopped and looked sick.

"It's our way of life kiddo." Wolverine said to him. "Only the strong can be accepted as we need warriors who can handle the agoge to defend our lands. It may seem cruel to you but there is no place for the weak in Saiyan culture."

"That creature is of no concern to us." Vegeta said walking forward. "It had been following us for quite some time. He isn't a spy or a Numbian. Just let him be." He said and they watched as the toad like man struggled to make his way.

"My King!" A voice shouted and Vegeta turned to look at Naruto. "Look!" He said and pointed.

The thousand plus warriors looked and saw a burning village. Completely and utterly destroyed.

They hurried to the village and saw that it had been destroyed, houses had been burned, walls destroyed and the carcasses of dead animals littered the grounds. Vegeta stopped and stared at a horse who nearly had its head cut off. He looked up and saw the small fires that where still going on as they saw no sign of the villagers.

"What happened here?" Ichigo asked as they looked around. "Where are all the people?"

"The Numbians got here." Vegeta responded to him.

"I put their number around twenty but how could twenty do so much damn damage?" Wolverine said to him.

"A scouting party." Vegeta said and looked down at the footprints and studied them. One in particular was much larger than the others. "But these footprints…"

Suddenly a pile of pots fell over and made the Saiyans poised their spears thinking it might've been an ambush.

"Behind us!" A voice shouted and they turned and aimed their spears and covered their bodies with their shields as they saw a giant shadow.

"C'mon you dogs, come taste my spear." Wolverine said with a growl as he stood next to Yusuke ready to run through any Numbians still around.

The giant shadow approached and they where ready to face whatever it might be. Stopping out of the smoke and fog the shadow lessened and revealed itself to be a child. A female child. Her body was covered with dirt and smoke and she walked towards them.

"It's a child." Naruto said and they relaxed their guard and lifted up their spears. The child continued to walk towards them and made her way to the Saiyan King.

The girl looked up at him and Vegeta saw she was the only one here. The girl looked up at him and then fainted falling to her side. Vegeta caught here and picked her up and gently patted her on the face.

Slowly she opened her eyes and in a whisper started to speak. "It's quiet now. They…They come with beasts from the blackness. With their claws and fangs they grabbed them. Everyone…but me." She said to him and closed her eyes for the last time and went limp in his arms.

Vegeta looked at the girl wondering what it was she meant from beasts from the blackness.

"The villagers!" Kakashi shouted a distance away. "I've found them."

As they come to where the villagers where at looks of shock and horror appeared on their faces at what they saw. Fear was in Spike's men and his eyes as well while hate and disgust where on the Saiyans faces.

"Have the gods no mercy?" Naruto said looking at the scene with disgust in his voice at what had happened. The villagers, all of them men woman children the elderly had been nailed or impaled onto a tree in the outskirts of the village.

"We are doomed…" Spike said as he and his men appeared ready to faint as fear was in his voice.

"Shut up." Wolverine snarled at him but he continued.

"The child spoke of the Numbian ghosts." He said as a cold sweat appeared on his forehead. "Known from the ancient times." He says as he had heard the tales as Vegeta walks past him carrying the child.

"They are the hunters of men's souls. They cannot be killed or defeated. Not this darkness, not these Immortals." He said as everyone else was quiet at what they had seen.

Vegeta walked up to the tree and stared at all the people. A scowl was on his face and he gritted his teeth at his words as he was ready to face these men.

"Immortals?" He repeated. "We'll put their name to the test."

The group looked at the tree viewing the dead on it and knowing that soon enough they would have to face and fight these Immortals.

A/N: That's it for this chapter. And thanks to one person's suggestion I have gone with Toad as Ephialates in his X-Men Evolution look. Review please.


	5. The Thousand Nations of The Empire

Next chapter of 300 Saiyans. The Saiyans and their allies from all the lands arrive at the Hot Gates and see the Numbian forces arriving and see just how many they are up against. Also in Vegeta, Bulma speaks in secret with a councilmen to discuss how they can aid her husband.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Less than half a day after seeing the destroyed village at the hands of Numbian Scouts the thousand plus men soon arrived at the Hot Gates. It was here where the battle would be decided as in that narrow corridor was their greatest chance of victory against the Numbian forces.

As they marched the strange figure that had been following overlooked them from above. He glanced down at the marching warriors. He knew every path here, every pass, every secret entrance that it had he knew as he had managed to get up there so quick.

As they marched Kakashi spoke again.

"_Into the Hot Gates we marched, Into that narrow corridor we march. Where Friezas' numbers would mean nothing. Saiyans, citizen soldiers, freed slaves. Brave Terrans all."_

Wolverine stops and looks around and Yusuke walks up beside his father. He nods at him and mentions for him to move forward.

"_Fathers, Brothers, Sons. For honor's sake, For duty's sake, for glory's sake. We march."_

Standing on top of a rock Vegeta overlooked the area and the marching men as it was a perfect place.

"Look!" Yusuke cried out and pointed to the ocean. "Numbians!"

Naruto patted him on the back and the two Saiyans excitedly made their way up front. They passed Spike Spiegel who looked stunned over the fact they where smiling as if they where glad to see them.

"These Saiyans are either crazy or insane." Sokka said to him the Water Tribe warrior shaking his head.

"We're a little bit of both." Roronoa Zoro said to him the Saiyan flashing a grin which freaked him out.

"_Into hell's mouth we march." _

Kakashi stands beside Wolverine as they look on as they exited the Hot Gates and could see in the ocean dozens upon dozens of Numbian ships. Far too many of them to count. Up above thunder rumbled and a flash of lightning was seen as he took note of that.

"Let's watch these motherless dogs as they're embraced by the loving arms of Terra herself." He said outloud as he could sense that the very land itself was furious they would invade her. "Come," He said to Wolverine and went forward.

Vegeta looks up at the sky and a smile plays on his face. "True…it does look like Rain." He said as he glances at the ships.

Up above the strange creature scurried to find a place to protect himself from the oncoming storm.

The sky is flashed with lightning from up above as a downfall of rain and high winds as a mighty hurricane had emerged and laying waste to the Numbian ships. The mighty ships where no match for the roaring winds and overpowering waves.

Watching on being soaked in the rain the Terrans watched as the Ships where being overwhelmed. Standing in the front with his Shield to prevent the rain from getting his face was Vegeta the King and his men looking on.

"_The sky is stabbed with thunderbolts, as if spawn from the very mouth of a Blue Eyes White Dragon. And the Numbian ships are battered with Hurricane wind. Glorious…"_

A cheer goes up from them as one of the ships is split in two as it crashes into the rocks. The cheers go up from all of themas they watch as the ships are destroyed and sending their men to watery graves.

The warriors cheer and shout believing that this had turn the tide of the battle into their favor. Even Spike and his doubtful men cheered and celebrated with the Saiyans As every ship is either tossed and sailors overboard due to waves. Smashes against the rocks breaking it into pieces, or sinks beneath the sea overflowing with water.

As they cheer, one of them however is not sharing their joy and mirth.

"_Only one among us keeps his Saiyan reserve."_

Vegeta looks out to the sinking ships and knows that this wasn't even a quarter of the oncoming force.

"_Only he…Only our King."_

Meanwhile back in the City of Vegeta late at night a woman was leading a white haired man to a place. The woman's eyes where on both the road and the man's hands to make sure he didn't try and grab any part of her.

The man was known as Jiriaya and was a member of the Council. A former warrior of Vegeta and a lecherous pervert he wondered what he was doing here so late at night.

The woman stopped and left him and he watched her go and resisted every urge in his body to grab her backside. He looked into the darkness and taking a couple of steps forward spoke out.

"My queen?" He asked wondering what it was she had wanted to see him about. Stepping out of the shadows Bulma appeared before him. "My queen…the courtyard is more of a fitting place for a married woman."

Bulma nodded at him. "I'm afraid gossip and protocol are the least of my worries now Councilman."

Jiriaya walked up the steps towards her. "Is such secrecy really needed?" He asked as she had sent a messenger requesting that he meet her this night.

Shaking her head she responded. "Even in my own home Madara has eyes and ears which fuel Vegeta with doubt and fear."

"You speak as if all of Vegeta conspires against you."

"I wish it were only against me."

Jiriaya walked towards her and looked her in the face. "Many on our council would vote to give all we have and follow Vegeta. But you must show them favor."

Bulma stared at him. "Can you arrange for me to speak to the council? If it is reason they want, I will let them know." She said as they talked in private in fear of listening ears

"Know what my queen?"

"Freedom isn't free at all. That it comes with the highest of cost, the cost of blood."

Jiriaya nodded. "I will do our best to gather our council, and its chamber shall be filled with your voice." She started to thank him but he interrupted her. "No, Vegeta is my King as well as yours."

He walked away leaving her there knowing the urgency of his task.

Back at the Hot Gates the next morning…

"So after that dossy of a storm last night how many of them Numbian cowards are left?" Usopp said as he, Edward, and Alphonse, where climbing up the cliffs with three Saiyans trying to get a look at the main camp of the Numbian force. "They'll flee once they see my might! Their can't be more than five thousand left!" The long nosed man said and was ignored by the rest.

"There is a lot more than that." Ichigo called out to him the orange haired swordsman at the top and with him where Naruto Uzumaki and another Saiyan named Mitsurugi overlooking the main camp already.

"Six thousand? Seven Thousand? Ten Thousand?" Usopp asked as they reached the top as well and looked out and he stopped and gasped.

"E-Eleven-Eleventy…Billion?" He choked out as he turned ghostly white as they overlooked the gigantic campsite of the Numbian forces that stretched as far as the eye can see. And more where coming as well as boats arrived bringing even more troops to this monstrosity.

Grave faces appeared on the other three faces at the monstrous force they saw.

"I saw those ships smash on the rocks. How can this be?"

Naruto responded. "We saw but a fraction of the monster that is Friezas' army." He said as he and the others looked on at the army that seemed limitless.

"Victory can't be achieved here." Alphonse Elric said in his giant metal suit. At that a smile cracked up on Naruto's face.

"Why are you smiling?" Edward asked him and he turned to look at them.

"Alchemist, I've fought countless times." He said explaining to him. "Yet I've never meet an adversary who could offer me what we Saiyans call 'a beautiful death.' I can only hope with all the world's warriors gathered against us, there might be one down there who is up to the task." He stopped and then laughed and Edward shook his head in disbelief.

Later on that day the warriors where busy rebuilding the Ba Sing Sei wall that would funnel the Numbians into the Hot Gates. They had meet some of them earlier and disposed of them easily enough suffering no casualties. Piling the rocks on top of one another they set to the task of it.

"MOVE!" A voice shouted and a whip cracked in the air. "Keep going you dogs!" The voice said and the whip cracked in the air again. Stopping and turning they looked to see what was coming.

Surrounded by guardsmen and being carried by slaves on a platform was a fat pink skinned being with blue lips wearing blue and brown armor. In his hands he carried a whip and every now and then took another lash at the men who carried him.

He went to give another lash with the whip but stopped when he saw several Numbian soldiers impaled on spears. Growling he gave another crack with the whip.

"Move! Forward I say!"

The workers looked on at the scene and stopped working as the man gave an order for them to stop.

"Who commands here?" He ordered used to bullying others. "I am Dodoria, emissary to the ruler of all the world. The god of gods, the king of kings, emperor of emperors and by that authority I demand that one of you show me your commander."

There was no response as they looked at him and resumed working and Naruto quietly reached towards his sheath and pulled out his sword.

"Listen you monkeys," Dodoria said to them. "Do you think the paltry dozen you slew scare us? These hills swarm with our scouts. And do you think your pathetic wall will do anything except fall like a heap of dry leaves in the face of-" He stopped as he looked at the wall and his eyes widened in shock.

In the wall he saw where several slain Numbians. The scouts they had sent out. Dodoria looked on in shock and horror at the many bodies that filled the area. And also if you looked really close you could also see the bodies of the people at Cartoon Network who decided to cancel Toonami and put on live action shows like Dude what would Happen…

"Our ancestors built this wall." Naruto said to him knocking him out of his trance. "Using ancient stones from the bosom of Terra herself. And with a little Saiyan help, your scouts supplies the mortar."

Dodoria gnashed his teeth in fury and anger. "You will pay…for your barbarism!" He said and went to lash at him with the whip.

Naruto was the faster, running onto the rock he took a great leap and slashed at him with his sword.

Blood spilled and a cry of pain was heard as the whip fell to the ground the body part still attached to it.

Dodoria fell back onto his seat in a heap as Naruto aimed his sword at his throat as the platform they where on landed on the ground. The other Saiyans aimed their spears at the Numbians who pointed theirs back at them.

"My arm!" Dodoria shouted.

"It's not yours anymore." Naruto responded. "Go now, run along and tell your Frieza that he faces free men here. Not slaves. Do it quickly and before we decide to make out wall a little bit bigger." He said warning him.

At that Dodoria began to laugh. "No, not slaves." He said laughing.

"Your women will be slaves, your sons, your daughters, your elders will be slaves! But not you. By noon this day you will be dead men!" He said and Naruto smirked at that highly doubting it.

"The thousand nations of the Numbian Empire descend upon you! Our arrows will blot out the sun!"

Naruto smiled and responded.

"Then we will fight in the shade…"

A/N: That's it for this chapter review please.


	6. A Good Start

Next chapter of 300 Saiyans. The Saiyans prepare for battle as Vegeta learns of a secret pass and are meet with the first assault of the gigantic army. Let it be known from now on the rating is now M due to battle scenes.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

"The wall is solid bub," Wolverine said to Vegeta who was seated on a rock overlooking the area and having just watched what had just happened between the emissary and his men. "It'll do the job of funneling them into the Hot Gates. I reckon from what our scouts are saying there's close to half a million out there." He says finishing his report.

The Saiyan King nodded and looked at him.

"Have the men found any routes through the hills to our back?" He asked him. While he was asking him watching in the shadows was a hunched figure with brown hair and long legs but appeared and looked physically weak as he was barely five feet tall standing full up. He listened in and knew this was a chance.

"None sire," Wolverine responded.

Knowing they didn't know about the secret path he stepped out of the shadows.

"There is such a route, good king." A voice said and Vegeta and Wolverine turned and saw to their surprise stepping out of the shadows a hunched over figure with pale skin. He appeared human looking but his body was weak except for his legs which seemed like that of a frog or a toad. He also carried a spear and bronze shield and weared a helmet and cape as well that a Saiyan would wear

Walking towards them hunched over he spoke again. "Just pass that western ridge." He say pointing to it for them. "It's an old goat path, The Numbians could use it to outflank us."

Wolverine growled and pointed his spear at the strange man who backed up fear in his eyes.

"Not one step closer, bub!" He snarled as a warning to him who brought his shield up to protect him.

The figure looked at Vegeta. "Wise king, I humbly request an audience."

"Speak one more word and I'll skewer you where you stand!" Wolverine said to him baring his teeth as he thought it an insult to see this…creature wearing and carrying their weapons and armor.

"I gave no such order." Vegeta said batting his spear aside with his own. He nods at Wolverine mentioning that he wanted to speak with him. The short tempered warrior growled in anger and sent a warning glare at the hunched figure and walked off.

"Forgive Wolverine," Vegeta said to him and stood up. "He is a good soldier, but he's a bit short on manners."

The figure kneeled on one knee before him. "There is nothing to forgive brave king. I know what I look like."

"You wear the crimson of a Saiyan?" Vegeta asked him curious to how he got it.

"I am Mortimer Toynbee, born of Vegeta. My mother's love for me even though I appear this way led my parents to flee Vegeta lest I be discarded as I was deformed and born without a tail. I grew up with the nickname of Toad due to this"

"Your shield and armor?"

The hunched figure smiled. "My father's sir," he responded and Vegeta smiled as well knowing he carried it with pride of being a Saiyan. Toad kneeled before him again. "I beg you, bold king, to permit me to redeem my father's name by serving you in combat. My father taught and trained me to feel no fear, to make spear and shield and sword as much as a part of me as my own beating heart!" He said and mentioned to what he carried.

"I will earn my father's armor noble king, by serving you in battle." Taking his spear up he then did a series of thrusts with it surprisingly strong despite his weak body.

"A fine thrust," Vegeta said but knew there was something he may not be able to do.

"I will kill many Numbians." Toad said to him ready to serve.

Vegeta looked at him as he was ready for battle but Saiyans did not right one on one.

"Raise your shield." He said to him and Toad looked up at him hesitantly a bit of concern in his eyes at his order.

"Sire?"

"Raise your shield as high as you can." Vegeta repeated to him as he knew this would be his greatest weakness.

Toad grunted and hesitated for a moment and then lifted his shield up. It barely was able to get a few inches up towards his shoulder before he had to drop it. He attempted to try it again but with the same result as the last.

"Your father should have told you how our phalanx works." Vegeta said and walked around him. "Saiyans fight as a single, impenetrable unit. That is the source of our strength. Each Saiyan protects the men to his left from thigh to neck with his shield. A single weak spot and the phalanx will shatter and we risk losing many comrades." He said to him as he knew that if he tried using his shield in the battle in the phalanx formation he would be unable to do so and risk endangering his men who he doubted would be pleased with fighting with a burden in their eyes.

"From thigh to neck, Mortimer." He said to him showing him how it was suppose to work which he was unable to do. He put a hand on his shoulder. "I am sorry my friend, but not all of us were made to be soldiers."

"But I-" Toad stammered trying to speak.

"If you want to help in a Saiyan victory."

"Yes-"

"Then clear the battlefield of the dead, tend to the wounded, bring men water." He said to him and Toad looked horrified at the fact he was being rejected by him and denying him his choice to redeem his family name.

"As for the fight itself," Vegeta said and shook his head. "I cannot use you."

Vegeta walked past him and down the path leaving him up there. Toad watched him go and looked ready to cry out and break down in tears.

His look of sadness got replaced with a look of fury in his eyes as he climbed to the rock Vegeta had been sitting on earlier.

"Mother! Father!" He shouted to the heavens. "You where wrong! Raghh!" He shouted and tossed his shield aside sending it down below.

He pointed his spear at the walking Saiyan king and snarled fury in his eyes.

"Vegeta! You are wrong!"

Having made his way back to the main camp Vegeta saw Wolverine who appeared pleased that he wasn't being followed.

"Dispatch the Beniyas to the Goat path." He ordered him and nodded. "And pray to the gods nobody tells the Numbians about it."

Wolverine went to give the orders when all of a sudden the ground started to shake. The very earth at their feet starting to rumble. They glanced around as this was unexpected.

"Earthquake…" Wolverine said and shook his head as this was the last thing they needed.

"No, Captain…" Vegeta said figuring out the source and looked at him.

"Battle Formations."

Hundreds upon hundreds of Numbians where running across the rocky road, numbering in the thousands and seemingly endless to the amount of them. The vast army making their way to the Hot Gates. Each of them carried a weapon be it a spear, a sword, or another weapon and many of them carried a wicker shield of sorts.

The Numbians charged as they made their way across the road soon within eye distance of the Three Hundred Saiyans.

Seemingly unstoppable they appeared to be as they made their way the very earth shaking with their footsteps.

Vegeta looked out at the coming tide as he was wearing his helmet. Behind and beside him where his soldiers Wolverine beside him and Naruto and Kakashi and Yusuke as well.

Vegeta turned to his men and spoke.

"This is where we hold them! This is where we fight!" He said and pointed to the approaching army. "This is where they DIE!"

"Earn these shields, boys!" Wolverine said banging against his own.

"HOOAH!" The three hundred responded as one.

The Numbian force stopped about sixty yards away from them.

"Remember this day men," Vegeta said to them with a smile. "For it will be yours for all time."

Riding to the front of the army on horseback was a Numbian Officer with a Hook on one of his hands. He looked at the narrow pass that the Saiyans where in and gave an order.

"Saiyans!" Sir Crocodile Shouted. "Lay down your weapons!" He ordered demanding their surrender. No response come from them as none of them said anything. He glared at it and prepared to give an order to attack when suddenly something flew out of the pass

He looked up at it and his eyes widened in shock as it descended downwards and before he could move hit him directly in the chest killing him.

Crocodile fell off his horse and hit the ground with a thud a javelin sticking out of him, his eyes still open and they where a mixture of horror and shock.

"Numbians!" Vegeta yelled out having thrown it.

"Come and get them!" He shouted and the Saiyans went into a battle stance their spears sticking outwards and their shields covering their bodies.

Horns where blown by them giving the order to charge and the Numbians charged preparing to overwhelm them with sheer numbers.

The thousands of Numbians got closer and closer to the narrow path as they shouted out battle cries.

"Hold!" Wolverine ordered as they got within thirty feet.

As they got within twenty Vegeta spoke. "Give them nothing…but take from them, everything!"

The Numbians smashed into them like a great tidal wave as they poured in. Smashing against their bronze shields they tried to overpower them and push them back. The Saiyans yielded a few inches but the ones behind them pushed them back. "Push!" Wolverine ordered as he grunted his teeth as the Numbians where stubborn but they where unable to push them back except for a few inches.

"Is that the best you can do?" Naruto shouted overhead to them daring them.

Some of the Numbians where trying to get at them with their spears and one of them managed to slip his in and cut Yusuke on his arm. Yusuke growled in pain and retaliated by sticking his spear right into him and pulling it right out.

They weren't able to gain anymore ground and Vegeta gave the order as they and his men behind him began pushing them back and with a great heave of their shields knocked them backwards breaking their wave of momentum.

The Saiyans went into action as here they had the advantage. Kakashi stabbed one with his spear killing him while Naruto and Hiei Jaganshi impaled one with both of their spears. Going into action the Saiyans easily cut them down their armor and wicker shields unable to hold up to their weapons and their own could not penetrate or find a weak spot as the might bronze shields the Saiyans worn covered their bodies and prevented any hittable areas.

The Numbians where easy prey for their spears as here they had turned their advantage against them.

Kakashi killed one with Wolverine cut down two with his sword the Saiyans turning the battle around dropping them dead against the floor their bodies piling up.

Vegeta blocked an attack with his shield and stabbed with his spear. He had chosen the Hot Gates for a reason. Numbers meant nothing in here and in fact had turned their overwhelming advantage into their greatest foe as the Numbians had no room to move or manuever due to how crowded it was. And if any tried to retreat he would be stopped due to his comrades trying to get into the fight and leaving himself an easy target for a spear.

The battle was quickly turning onesided as the Saiyans cut them down with ease and the ground becoming littered with dead bodies. The Numbians not use to such tactics and use to fighting out in open areas where slaughtered with ease as one got impaled by three spears at once.

Naruto cut two down with his own sword hacking into their flesh beside him was Yusuke the younger warrior also holding his own in battle. Kakashi slashed with his sword and cut a shield in half and run his enemy through with it.

The battle was turning into a rout as the Saiyans began marching forward and you could see the hundreds of bodies of Numbian dead that littered the ground. The three hundred made up for their numbers with their excellent fighting abilities and despite the fact that two more appeared for everyone they killed, the battle was in their favor.

Ichigo knocked one down by slamming his shield against him and stabbed him in the chest with his sword. One came at him and he with a fluid movement ran him through his spear impaling him on it. Kakashi was also killing his fair share as well.

Wolverine stabbed downwards killing a Numbian with his spear spilling his blood. "No Prisoners!" He shouted.

"HOOAH!" The Saiyans responded.

"No Mercy!" Vegeta shouted as well.

"HOOAH!"

Leading his men in the front Vegeta blocked an attack with his shield and stabbed one with his spear. Pulling it out of the body he avoided an attack and ran his spear right through another Numbian. Pulling it out as well he continued walking forward. He turned and with the wooden part of it cloths lined a Numbian knocking him onto the ground. He stabbed another Numbian as the King was cutting them down with ease Picking his spear up and hoisting it overhead he then launched it

The spear flew and hit a Numbian killing him as it went all the way through him.

Drawing his sword he stalked inwards and blocking an attack with his shield hacked his attacker down. He then sliced another across the throat and continued his way blocking their attacks and slicing them down. One charged him and he blocked his swings with his sword and cut off his leg and killed him. Cutting down any who neared him he lead his men who where also making the same progress. Going to one he reached down and stabbed him in the stomach and pulled his sword out.

The remaining fifty or so Numbians of the thousands that had attacked backed away nearing a cliff. Wolverine walked towards Vegeta and spoke to him.

"They look thirsty bub."

Vegeta nodded as well. "Well, let's give them something to drink. To the cliffs!" He shouted at his men and they brought their shields up.

They advanced to them. The Numbians backed up and where caught between Saiyan Shield and the cliffs and with it a mighty drop to the sea below. Forcing them backwards the Numbians panicked and tried to hold together.

Vegeta and the Saiyans lashed at them with their swords and shields knocking them backwards and down into the water below. The Numbians screamed in horror as they fell into the raging river below.

"This is what we get for not knowing the role we would get before we decided to cameo in this fic!" One of them named DeadPool shouted as he fell breaking the fourth wall as usual.

"Ahhh, Shut up!" His Marvel Zombies counterpart shouted at him as they fell into the water.

Vegeta and the Saiyans looked on from above as he gave the command to halt.

Wolverine looked down and nodded his head. "Hell of a good start." He then turned and raised his shield. "Hooah!"

"HOOAH!" The Saiyans responded

Suddenly they heard horns being blown. They turned and looked at the Numbian army and heard the sound of bows being fired. The air became filled with thousands of arrows and all of them where advancing towards them preparing to stick them. Arrows that would destroy anything in their path of destruction.

"Tuck tail!" Wolverien shouted and as well the Saiyans crouched down and covered their bodies with their large shields.

The arrows rained down upon them hitting their shields and the land beside them covering the sky with them.

"Numbian cowards," Vegeta said in disgust. They had sent those men not to defeat them, but to lure them out and put them in range of their bows as the thousands upon thousands of arrows rained down upon them.

Yusuke Urameshi looked on and suddenly he began to chuckle as the entire sun was blotted out by their arrows as he remembered the warning. The Saiyan than began laughing and others started to as well.

"What the hell are you laughing about?" Naruto asked him wondering what he found so funny.

Yusuke laughed and spoke. "Well, you had to say it." Naruto looked at him confused. "Fight in the shade."

Naruto remembered his own words and started laughing as well as his words had proven true as they where fighting in the shade and it felt refreshing compared to fighting in the hot sun.

Wolverine listened and heard the sound of it letting up and then stopping. The arrows soon stopped. "Recover," he ordered and they stood back up as the entire area was covered with arrows yet none of them had been hurt or harmed in that attack.

Bringing his spear up Vegeta knocked the arrows on his shield off. The Saiyans moved forward as they saw another force approaching and it appeared to be horsemen this time.

"Today no Saiyan dies." He said to them and they formed the Phalanx as the horsemen approached swinging their weapons.

Yusuke watched on and looked over at his father who glanced at him.

"Easy, son." Wolverine said to him and he nodded and looked back at the advancing horses.

The cavalry charged them and when they got close enough the Saiyans responded by lashing out with their spears impaling and knocking riders off of horseback. The riders where no match for them either as riders and horses where knocked down. Impaled on their spears they caught down the horsemen with little difficulty.

As this happened Kakashi spoke again.

"_We did what we where trained to do, what we where breed to do…what we where born to do."_

"_No Prisoners, No Mercy."_

"_A good start…"_

A/N: That's it for this chapter review please.


	7. Meeting between a King and a God

In the next chapter of 300 Saiyans, Bulma meets with Jiriaya and discovers that in order to win the favor of the council, she must talk with a man she despises, and back at the Hot Gates Vegeta has a face to face encounter with the Emperor God.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Back at the city of Vegeta, a blacksmith was busy pounding his hammer onto the hot metal, building the sword in his shop that he was crafting and would be wielded by future Saiyans.

Around the city many Saiyans tended to their day to day duties. Women looked around the marketplace and buying food to feed their families and talked with one another. Men patrolled the area with their weapons and exchanged talk with others, some lamenting the fact that they hadn't been chosen to go with their king and the three hundred he had picked to go with him.

Children where playing and running around the streets, one boy in particular was Trunks, the six year old son of Vegeta running around the streets of the city. He looked inside the blacksmiths shop and glanced around and then ran in a different direction.

Following after him was his mother Bulma, The Queen of the Saiyans looking for her son. She walked into the shop and the blacksmith raised his hammer and pointed for her the direction that he had ran off. Smiling and nodding in thanks at him she went in that direction.

Walking, she saw her son and he ran off with a group of other children his age. The blue haired Saiyan smiled at her son as she watched them go and looked around the city that seemed peaceful as there was preparations for the Sacred Festival being made.

She passed by and stopped by a man who was crafting a helmet. She headed past him and others who respectfully let her passed and bowed towards her.

As she walked none bothered to ask her where she was going or what she was doing as she took a turn. Most just thought of her taking a walk throughout the city and didn't think she was doing anything except enjoying the beautiful day.

Her steps where filled with reason though as she walked and looked up at the sky and made another turn as she headed towards her destination.

She soon come to a fountain of water and seated on it was Jiriaya the councilman reading what appeared to be a book and she rolled her eyes as it was one of those perverted books he had written during his youth and could still be found throughout Terra today. To think that a Saiyan as fierce in battle as he was in his youth could be a lecherous pervert who spied on females bathing in the bathhouse at his age.

Jiriaya looked up from his book and saw her and smiled and sat the book down and ran his hand throughout the water of the fountain. "I was starting to get afraid you wouldn't come." He said to her.

"I'm sorry, my son is-"

"Doing what children do best. Please, don't apologize." He responded with a smile.

"Trunks starts the agoge next year. That is always a difficult time for a Saiyan mother." He said as Trunks would be seven and eligible for it next year. He had seen and heard the crying women as their sons where taken from them.

Bulma nodded knowing what lay ahead the coming year. "Yes, it will be hard. But also necessary, to insure that our city will have those who can defend it."

Jiriaya smiled but it soon faded as he knew what she had meet up with him. "You will speak before the council in two days' time." He said to her as he had done what she had asked of him.

"My husband does not have two days." Bulma said to him as she had to speak with them as soon as possible.

"I'm sorry but think of this as a gift." He said and he quieted his voice to a whisper. "It's no secret…Madara wants what you control. It's his voice that you must silence. If you can make him your ally and you will have your victory as the council will listen to one who commands the most power in it."

Bulma nodded and kept her features hard. "Thank you. You are wise as you are kind" She said to him and he bowed and started to walk away taking his book with him. Walking towards the fountain Bulma put her hand in it and drew circles in it. Taking a handful she turned it upwards as she faced a task ahead of her.

She was unaware of someone approaching her from behind.

"Ah there's your mother." A voice said and she turned around a bit startled. Behind her was Madara Uchiha and he had his hands on the shoulders of her son. He was smiling at her. Trunks was quiet though the boy not saying a word as he looked at her. She looked up at Madara and took her son by the hand and to her side.

"You should keep a better eye on him," Madara said to her. "If he's to be King of the Saiyans one day. It would be unfortunate if anything where to befall you and your husbands' son."

She glared at him as she hated the man, as the mere sight of him made her skin crawl and although he presented himself friendly enough there was a wickedness inside of him that made her despise him.

"Or to his beautiful mother." He said to her and left. Bulma watched him go and she hated that the only way she could get the council to listen to her words was to ally herself with that man.

Back at the Hot Gates a scream went up into the air as a spear was thrusted into the body of a Numbian. The ground was littered with them most of them dead but some of them not yet.

Any that where still arrive could only lay there until a Saiyan found them and ended their misery with a quick spear thrust through the heart.

It was a gruesome task but there would be no use for prisoners of war or captives.

Vegeta stood in the middle of the group eating an apple. He took a bit of it and walked around as his soldiers checked and disposed of any surviving Numbians.

"NO-" One Numbian survivor started to say but got stabbed by Wolverine's spear. Taking it out he spoke to his king. "Spike and his men are begging for a crack at these guys, bub." He said to him.

Vegeta nodded. "Good, I've got something I think they can handle. Tell Spike I want him and twenty of his best eager, sober and ready for the next charge." He said to him

"King Vegeta!" A voice shouted and he turned and saw Naruto running towards him. The blonde stopped before him and tried to catch his breath.

"Naruto, catch your breath boy." He said to him as he took another bite of his apple.

"Yes milord," Naruto said to him and caught his breath and stood up. "The Numbians are approaching, a small contingent, too small for an attack."

Vegeta thought over this and suspected this was something he had to see. "Captain, I leave you in charge."

"But sire-" Wolverine started to protest

"Relax old friend." Vegeta assured him. "If they assassinate me, then all of Vegeta goes to war." He said and turned around and smiled. "Pray they're that stupid. Pray…we're that lucky."

Wolverine nodded. Although he didn't like it he had no choice but to accept his orders. He saw one still alive and went to tend to it.

"Besides," Vegeta said and took another bite of his apple. "There's no reason we can't be civil," he said with a mouthful of apple. "Is there?"

Wolverine stabbed the body and pulled his spear out of it.

"None, sire."

Vegeta walking by himself with no guards looked up ahead and saw a giant platform up ahead being pulled by dozens of slaves. He looked at the spectacle and saw a figure on it standing up from his throne. The figure appeared to be lizard like with white and purple skin. He had a tail like that of a lizard and it swayed in the air. He stood on top of the platform looking down at him. Although shorter than he was Vegeta had a feeling he knew who he was. Jewerly adorned his body and he was surrounded by golden treasure.

"Let me guess…you must be Frieza." Vegeta said to him as the platform stopped. He had heard the tales of this creature who ruled the mightiest Empire in the world. Some say that after his father had died he had his brother who was going to be the heir poisoned and killed so he could have the throne to himself.

The creature walked down the steps and a group of slaves stopped in front of the platform and kneeled in front of him. Frieza stepped down using them as stairs and brought his arms out meaning he meant not to battle.

"Come, Vegeta." He said to him and Vegeta saw that his men feared him and looked at him as though he was a deity. "Let us reason together, it would be a regrettable waste. It would be nothing short of madness were you, brave king and your valiant troops to perish…all because of a simple misunderstanding." Vegeta smirked at his words. "There is much our cultures could share."

"Haven't you noticed? We've been sharing your culture with you all morning. There's about a thousand bodies of your men there giving us your culture." He said to him and Frieza smirked amused

"Yours is a fascinating tribe. Even now you are defiant in the face of total annihilation and the presence of a god. It isn't wise to stand against me Vegeta. Countless kingdoms have done the same and they too are now dead and forgotten. Imagine what horrible fate awaits my enemies and those who stand in my way when I would gladly kill any of my own men for victory." He said to him

"And I would die for any one of mine." Vegeta responded to him not backing down.

"Your Terrans take pride in your logic." Frieza said to him. "I suggest you employ it." He said to him and Vegeta looked at the cliffs and saw archers with their arrows and bows notced ready to fire should he try anything.

"Consider this beautiful land you so vigorously defend, Picture it shall be reduced to ash at the first word I say." The Emperor God said to him. "Consider the fate of your women."

Vegeta scoffed. "Clearly you don't know our women Frieza. I might as well have marched them up here, judging by what I've seen." He said to him and Frieza glared hard at him as Vegeta took a step forward. "You have many slaves Frieza, but few warriors. It won't be long before they fear my spears more than your whips."

Frieza smiled and stepped towards him. "It's not the lash they fear, it is my divine power that makes me feared." He said to Vegeta.

"But I am a generous God, I can make you and your city rich beyond all measure." He said reducing his voice to a whisper. "I will make you warlord of all Terra, you shall carry my battle standard to the heart of Gaia."

"Your rivals, the Lunarians, The Konohas, The Skurlls, The Makais, and all the rest shall kneel at your feet…if you will but kneel at mine."

Vegeta listened to his words knowing that he was offering things that probably no one else could.

"You are generous, as you are divine. O Emperor God." He said to him and Frieza smiled thinking he would submit.

"Such an offer, only a madman would refuse." He said and turned and took a few steps back. "But the…idea of kneeling. You see, slaughtering all those men of yours has, well it's left a nasty cramp in my leg." He mentioned to his leg. "So kneeling will be hard for me."

Frieza was fuming over his response and how he was mocking him. "There will be no glory in your sacrifice monkey! I will erase even the memory of you and the Saiyans from history!" He said to him venom in his voice. "Every piece of parchment shall be burned. Every historian and scribe in Terra shall have their eyes put out and the tongues cut from their mouths! Why, uttering even the name of your city or you Saiyans will be punishable by death!" He said to him threatening to wipe him and his people out.

"If will be as if the world forgot that you even existed."

Vegeta showed no signs of intimidation. "The world will know that free men stood against a tyrant. That few stood against many."

"And before this battle is over, that even an Emperor God can bleed." He said to him vowing that he would make him bleed before this over.

Back with the Saiyans they and their allies where busy piling bodies ontop of another. A tall wall of bodies had already been made and more where being piled up.

The Elric brothers piled some bodies up trying to ignore the stench from the hundreds of corpses while Spike and his men where helping out as well. It was the kings' orders and they where piling them up high.

Naruto and Yusuke placed a body on top and Yusuke started to go back down.

"You fought well today," Naruto said and he turned around. "For a woman." He said with a grin teasing him.

Yusuke smirked at that. "As did you, if I get injured you might be able to keep up with me.

Naruto went down and joined him. "Perhaps I was so far ahead you couldn't see me."

"More like offering your backside to the others." Yusuke countered as they both grabbed a body by the legs and arms and tossed it up there.

"Jealously does not become you my friend." Naruto said to him when Vegeta returned.

"Move it men!" He said to them all. "Pile those Numbians high." He said and turned around and looked back at the way he come and where their enemies would come. "For unless I miss my guess…"

"We're in for one wild night."

A/N: That's it for this chapter. Review please.


	8. Immortals put to the test

Next chapter of 300 Saiyans. Knowing that Frieza will respond to his mockery of him, Vegeta and his men prepare to do battle with the elite warriors of his Empire and the deadliest fighting force in his army.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

The day had turned to night at the battlefield and the moonlight illuminated the area basking it in its glow. A few bodies where still around laying on the ground that hadn't been taken.

Suddenly the sound of drumming was heard, faintly at first but slowly ever getting louder and nearer. A Spearow that was resting on a spear flew off when it saw what was coming. The drumming grew louder and louder as footsteps could also be heard and black banners waved in the air as they neared.

"_They have served the dark will of Numbian Emperors for five hundred years."_

The large force of men marching weared all black with metal plate armor as well as a metal mask to cover their faces. They numbered in the thousands and they marched as one. They didn't wear gloves and you could see that their hands where more like claws. Each one had a pair of swords strapped to their back.

"_Eyes as dark as night, Teeth filed to fangs."_

Near the front of the group was the largest and most grotesque of them all as he weared no clothing except for a pair of ripped pants. He had green reptilian skin and stood well over eight feet tall weighing over five hundred pounds and was monstrous in appearance as he had several chains around his arms and his neck to keep him in control as he was a threat to even his own allies and was only unleashed as a lost resort. The savage beast was named Killer Croc due to his reptilian appearance and his cannibalistic habits that he had.

"_Soulless."_

The leader of the force held out his hand mentioning them to stop as they stood in front of a giant wall of Numbian corpses that had be stacked up. The drums stop as well as the ten thousand warriors stop.

"_The personal guard of Emperor Frieza himself. The Numbian Warrior Elite numbering Ten Thousand. The Deadliest fighting force in all of the lands of the Eastern World:"_

"_The Immortals."_

Staring at the huge pile the leader reaches towards his back and pulls out his swords. Those behind him also pull out their weapons as well ready to hack their way through their fallen comrades body.

"_The god emperor has betrayed a fatal flaw: Hubris, easy to taunt, easy to trick. Before wounds and weariness have taken their toll, the mad emperor throws the best he has at us."_

As they approach the wall the scene shifts to behind and we see Vegeta.

"_Frieza has taken the bait."_

"Saiyans," he shouted loudly. "Push!"

With a great heave the Saiyans pushed against the wall with all of their might, toppling it and sending it crashing down a sea of bodies burying the leader of the Immortals and revealing the Saiyans who drew their swords prepared for battle having taken the surprise advantage.

The leader of the Immortals pulled himself up out of the mass of bodies and the moment he got up he was immediately stabbed by Vegeta who skewered him with his spear.

"_Immortals, we put their name to the test."_

Pulling his spear out he glared at the Immortals and the two forces collide against one another engaging in battle.

Wolverine avoided a swung at him and stabbed killing an Immortal. An Immortal suddenly leaped into the air and dropkicked a Saiyan. The Immortals despite being surprised at their tactics engaged them and attacked.

The battle was wild and a frenzy mass as the two forces collided. Unlike before with the first wave, this time the Saiyans did not avoid losses. The Immortals where fearsome and attacked with savagery cutting down a Saiyan named Amidimaru and stabbing him through the chest.

One Saiyan was knocked down and impaled with two swords at once as this time they would have losses.

But for every Saiyan that fell their comrades made sure to kill five Immortals at least as the battle went on. Naruto swung his spear and caught one in the head with the wooden part of it as he and Hiei where fighting together. Kakashi blocked a swing with his spear and kicked the Immortal in the chest knocking him back. He then turned and swung his spear in a circular motion taking out three Immortals with it.

Vegeta blocked an attack with his sword and then stabbed him as the Immortals where starting to lose ground.

One of the commanders of the Immortals watched on and heard growling behind him and turned and looked at Killer Croc the Uber Immortal trying to break free of his chains around his arms and collar on his neck. Knowing it was now time to unleash him he gave the command to release him and those who held his chains pulled and the chains around his neck broke loose breaking his collar. Croc roared as his hands where still chained and an Immortal drew his sword and cut them off freeing him.

Wolverine and Yusuke where fighting side by side the father and son cutting down the Immortals. Wolverine turned and stabbed one with his spear but unknowingly left himself wide open for an approaching Immortal who was about to kill him.

"Father!" Yusuke shouted and blocked the strike with his shield saving his life. He then stabbed the Immortal with his sword and Wolverine stabbed him as well with his own. The two looked at one another and Wolverine nodded thanking him for saving his life.

Killer Croc a sword in his large hands slowly stalked his way past the other Immortals who where looking on and towards the battle saliva dripping down his mouth as his mouth was filled with razor sharp teeth as he made his way to the battle. Kakashi engaged in battle with an Immortal had his helmet knocked off his head. Ducking another swing he cut him down in the side and then turned and rammed his shield into another's face. Croc continued his approached and an Immortal who was trying to flee the battle got too close to him and was grabbed by the throat and had his neck snapped and then slammed down. The battle went on as another Saiyan was killed by three Immortals attacking him from all sides and plunging their sword into the side of his neck.

Kakashi in battle with another one knocked him across the face and knocked his mask off, revealing a monstrous face that snarled at him. Kakashi looked on in shock at the beast he was fighting but was caught off guard when another Immortal dived through the air and lunged at him. Knocking him off his feet and to the ground. The Immortal he unmasked was about to kill and he brought his hands up to try and block the blow. When a spear out of nowhere drove right into the Immortal's head killing him.

Vegeta pulled his spear out of the Immortal's head having saved Kakashi's life. He then plunged it into another Immortal killing him as well. Kakashi looked up at him in gratitude and Vegeta leaned down and pointed his spear head at him mentioning for him to take it.

Killer Croc picked up an axe that had been discarded and saw the Saiyan King a distance away. Having him in his sight he prepared to kill him.

Kakashi got to his feet just as Croc threw it in a circular motion aiming to take Vegeta's head off. Kakashi saw this and he pulled him down in the nick of time, the axe just narrowly missing his head and helmet.

Snarling Killer Croc advanced and with little difficulty grabbed a Saiyan by the throat and crushed his neck his eyes on both Vegeta and Kakashi.

Kakashi looked up from the ground at the monstrosity before him. He saw a sword lying next to him and reached over and picked it up and stood up and blocked just as Croc swung down with his sword. The two blades clashed and his strength stunned Kakashi feeling his arm go numb. Croc then kicked him in the chest and sent him flying backwards into the pile of bodies.

The giant Immortal slowly turned around and saw Vegeta getting back up. His eyes on the monster before him who roared Vegeta lunged with his spear but Killer Croc blocked it easily with his hand and cut off the spear head with his sword. He slashed at him with his sword and Vegeta backed up blocking with his shield and dodging his wild swings that would kill any man. Vegeta was put on the defensive as the Uber Immortal was relentless always on the attack. The force of his blows knocked Vegeta to one knee trying to stop his attacks with his shield.

"My King!" Ichigo shouted trying to come to his aid. Croc turned around and slammed his sword into his shield the brute force of it knocking him off his feet.

That however gave Vegeta enough time to draw his sword. He spun and slashed him across the leg and then stabbed him right in the arm going right through it. If Croc felt any pain though, he didn't show it as he reached towards the sword in his arm and pulled it right out and out of Vegeta's hands and swung at him. Vegeta blocked his attack but then the Reptilian like beast reached down and pulled his shield out and threw it also sending him flying as well.

Vegeta hit the ground hard and was on his belly and trying to gather his wits. Killer Croc approached him ready to kill him and swung his sword down. Vegeta at the last second managed to grab his sword and turned and blocked it before it was too late. The metal blade scratched against his helmet and cut him across the eye. Vegeta was knocked onto his back by the force of the blow.

Croc stood over him and reached down and yanked his helmet off and tossed it aside. He stabbed at him and Vegeta barely managed to roll out of the way. He stabbed again and Vegeta blocked it with his gauntlets. He turned suddenly and it hit the ground stucking it into there.

Croc roared and opened his mouth and leaned down trying to bite him. Vegeta brought one arm up and pressed it against his throat trying to stop him. Croc pressed down his fangs close to Vegeta's face.

"Tick, Tock. Time to feed the Croc!" He shouted at him.

Vegeta saw this sword just mere inches away and with all his might reached over with his other arm while holding him back and grabbed the hilt of it.

"Eat this!" Vegeta shouted and stabbed him in the eye. Croc roared in pain and stood up the blade sticking out of his eye socket and went to yank it out. Vegeta saw Croc's own sword and grabbed it. Croc grabbed the sword and yanked it out of his eye roaring in pain.

It was the last move he ever did…

In one swift movement, Vegeta swung his own sword and sliced him across the neck. Killer Croc's head slowly fell off of his body as he had been decapitated. His giant body fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"Spike now!" He shouted giving the command.

Spike Spiegel and his men appeared having watched it from afar in the bushes. With him was Ed, Al, Usopp, and others who had watched the battle.

"C'mon!" He shouted at his men who seemed hesitant. "Show the Saiyans what we can do."

"Go!" He shouted leading the charge and his men followed after him attacking the Immortals from the side. An Immortal turned and was stabbed by Spike directly into the chest as his men surprised them

Al grabbed an Immortal and holding him overhead threw him into three others. His brother stabbed one with his spear and blocked an attack with his metal arm. Usopp fired his slingshot he had and hit one in the head and knocked off his mask revealing his face, nearly causing the cowardly marksmen to faint at the sight and be killed if Yamcha hadn't saved him.

"_They shout and curse, stabbing wildly, more brawlers than warriors." _

Spike spins and dodges an attack with his Shield and stabs one in the chest. He is then slashed across the back from behind but he ignores it and hits him in the stomach with the butt of his spear.

Unlike the Saiyans, their losses however where greater as they weren't fully trained for battle such as this.

"_They make a wondrous mess of things."_

Spike stabs one that was on the ground in the chest and pulls out his sword and charges along with the others.

"_Brave Amateur, they did their part." _

Vegeta having recovered his helmet and putting it back on watches on at the scene. Giving the command to the others they charge right back into the battle. Naruto stabs one with his spear and then twists it out and stabs another as the Immortals where being driven back as they where starting to retreat. Some still came at them and they too where impaled on the spears.

"_Immortals. They fail our king's test."_

High above watching the battle on a cliff was Frieza who had seen all that had happened. The Emperor was fuming furious that his elite men the greatest warriors in his army had been bested.

"_And a man who fancies himself a god, feels a very human chill crawl up his spine."_

Turning his head upwards The God Emperor turns and leaves having seen enough of his men's failures.

Later that night a great bonfire was burning as the Saiyans where celebrating the victory they had achieved.

"To our King!" Wolverine shouted and raised his fist into the air. "HOOAH!" They said as one. "And our honored Dead! HOOAH!"

The Saiyans where celebrating as it was a great victory. They had gathered the fallen bodies of their comrades and buried them but after defeating the most skilled warriors in their enemies army, their morale was at an all time high.

"Whom dare Frieza send next?" Naruto shouted his arms around Yusuke and Kakashi. "Whom?"

"There's nothing that can stop us now!" Ichigo shouted as well as they celebrated the victory.

"HOOAH! HOOAH! HOOAH!"

Not among them however was the Saiyan King. The Saiyan King was by himself looking up at the starry sky. He was proud of his men and he smirked when he heard their chants of victory.

"_Even the king allows himself to hope for more than glory."_

Looking out into the sky, Vegeta felt that maybe they could do the impossible. A scratch was on his face near his eye from the battle and he said nothing as he turned around and looked at his men. They could actually do what no one else believed they could do.

"_Such mad hope but there it is. Against the endless hordes, against all odds, we can do it. We can hold the hot gates."_

"_We can win…"_

A/N: That's it for this chapter, review please.


	9. The Second Day

The next chapter of 300 Saiyans. The Saiyans are battling again, facing against the seemingly endless hordes of the Numbian Empire and all the beasts and tricks they have brought with them. But they suffer a tragic loss.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this.

The Saiyans marched out of the Hot Gates, the mighty warriors prepared to face whatever The God Emperor could throw at them as they had already bested many of them.

Marching towards them where several soldiers from all different parts of the world being told to march and whips cracked in the air lashing out at them demanding that they attack.

"_Dawn, whips crack. Barbarians howl, those behind cry…"_

"Forward!" One man shouted wielding his whip and lashing them with it.

A Warrior was retreating from the fight but couldn't get away as his own comrades where hindering him preventing him from escaping.

"_Thos in front cry,"_

"Back!" He shouted before he was impaled from behind by Vegeta's spear. The tribal warriors and their primitive armor and crude weapons standing no chance against the Saiyans. From all parts of the world it seemed Frieza had unleashed against them. From Kumogakure, Galbadia, Impel Down, Kree, Harad, and to even distant lands such as Outworld they had come challenging the Saiyans.

A group of mutant like warriors with hideous faces and razor sharp teeth and blades that extend from their arms attack the Saiyans.

"_The foul Tarkeda, savage nomads who killed for the sake of killing."_

The Tarkedas engage them in battle and get impaled as they are unable to get past the shields.

"_Brutal undisciplined monsters who risk killing each other with their wild attacks, they proved to be little more than an annoyance."_

Ichigo blocks a stab and kills one with his spear as the wild nomads attacked them not even caring they had to climb over the bodies of their own dead.

Vegeta ducks a swing at his head from the leader of the Tarkeda Baraka and he blocks his next attack and swings his sword and decapitates him as the rest flee.

A rumbling sound is heard and The Saiyans see charging them a gigantic three horned rhinoceros coming right at them. The giant rhino impales and stabs those who got too close to its horn as the ground shakes as it approaches them.

"_Our eyes bear witness to the grotesque spectacle coughed forth from the darkest corner of Friezas' empire."_

Yusuke Urameshi sees the giant rhino charging him taking down anything in its path, making a beeline straight towards them intent on smashing them. He locks eyes with the beast and grasps his spear and holds it like it was a javelin and waits for the right moment.

The rhino snorts and growls as it charges directly at him within a mere twenty feet of him. Yusuke steadies his arm and gives a great toss, The spear flies true and hit's the rhino in the head. The beast lets out a growl and continues its lumbering way coming directly towards him. Yusuke however doesn't move or even try to get out of the way as he watches it. The rhino continues appearing to be unstoppable. When it stops suddenly and falls down and skids to a stop directly in front of him.

Yusuke reaches down and pulls out his spear from the dead rhino.

The battle continued and the Saiyans showed little signs of being weary or being defeated as they killed those who opposed them. The Numbians quickly grew to fear engaging them in close combat.

Instead they opted instead to rely on something else…

Sparks of light flash in the as a group of what appeared to be priests threw several small bombs at them as they where guarded by a group of soldiers. When released they would explode and release sharp shrapnel. The leader of the priests was a white haired figure named Hidan.

"_When muscle failed, they turned to their magic and the accursed teachings of the followers of Jashin."_

The priests threw dozens of bombs at them aiming to blind them with it and kill them with the explosions. The Saiyans responded by covering themselves with their shields to protect them from the blasts and the shrapnel.

"_One hundred nations descend upon us, the armies of what seemed like the entire world."_

A piece of shrapnel sticks into Zoro's leg but he ignores the pain and heads to a different area as they assume a defensive position.

"_Funneled in that narrow corridor, their numbers count for nothing."_

Naruto charging with sword and shield in hand charges his way to the front. Ignoring the explosions and the shrapnel he continues on his way nothing stopping him. He charges past the other Saiyans and blocks a bomb and it goes off against his shield.

The Jashin priests continued throwing their bombs at them but Naruto would not be denied. The Numbian guards aimed their spears at him but at the least second he leaps right over them.

Hidan with a lit bomb in hand turns around and his eyes widen in horror as Naruto lands in front of him and slashes him across the chest killing him. Hidan falls to the ground and the bomb he held falls out of his hand and rolls…

Right towards where all the other bombs where at.

Naruto spins and covers himself with a shield protecting himself as they all go off killing the priests and the Numbians.

From afar at the Main Camp of the God Emperor Frieza looked on and let out a roar of anger and disbelief when he sees the explosions knowing that it was another defeat.

"_They fall by the hundreds, we send their severed bodies and fragile hearts back to Friezas' feet."_

Frieza turns around and angrily looks on at a general of his who had red skin and white who was held down and beside him was an executioner named Astraroth who carried an axe.

Jeice looks up at his emperor and then at Astraroth who wielded the heavy axe.

"_Emperor Frieza is displeased with his generals, he disciplines them."_

"KILL HIM!" Frieza ordered loudly and Astraroth raises his axe and brings it down.

Jeice's head goes flying up into the air a warning to all of Frieza's other generals not to fail him anymore.

As the day went on new challenges presented themselves to the Saiyans.

A giant elephant rears up and roars and on its back where many archers and bowmen.

"_Emperor Frieza dispatches his monsters from half the world away, such as the Oliphaunt from the lands of Harad and the Haradrim archers."_

The giant elephants try to bulldoze the Saiyans and the archers release their arrows. The Oliphaunts attempt to crush them underneath. The Saiyans respond by aiming their spears at them and using their shields to cover themselves. The Oliphaunt is unable to get through them as the Spears keep it at bay and the narrow ground was difficult for it to move.

An Oliphaunt slipping on a body hits another one and the two lose their footing and fall off the edge.

"_They're clumsy beasts, and the piled Numbian dead are slippery."_

The Oliphaunts fall down into the water below making gigantic splashes.

The battle continued on and still they kept coming.

Yusuke knocked a Numbian down and slashed him across the throat. He then slashes another one across the throat. He blocks a swing and then impales one with his sword. Kicking the body off, he kills another one and avoids and blocks more attacks. A Numbian dodges his attack and swings at him but Yusuke was faster and countered cutting his hand off and slashing his throat. Another charges him and he ducks and takes one of his legs off. He blocks and slashes and kills more.

He blocks a swing and kills another one and finds himself back to back with Naruto.

"You're still here?" He asked him a smile on their face as they had developed a friendly rivalry the two had.

"Somebody's gotta watch your back." Naruto responded smiling as well.

"Not now, I'm a little busy!" Yusuke said and the two went and battled the surrounding Numbians.

Naruto slashes down two who had claws for weapons, while Yusuke impales one. The two Saiyans movements where fluid and perfect, no Numbian weapon found their way towards them. The two working flawlessly together.

They cut, slashed, hacked, blocked, and kicked down the Numbians who came at them. Their attacks cutting them down.

The two went side by side and continued. No sword, no spear, no axe, or claw managed to inflict wounds on them.

Yusuke turned and blocked an attack and slashed at his attacker killing him. Naruto sliced down a claw wearing Numbian and bashed one with his shield and stabbed another. He blocked one attack with his shield and turned and stabbed one and Yusuke did the same.

Yusuke threw his sword at a charging enemy and got him in the thigh. He blocked an attack with his shield and bashed it into his attacker's head. He ducked and rolled on the ground and reached and pulled out his sword while Naruto killed him. Yusuke getting his sword out stabbed the final one in the area.

They looked around and it seemed that the battle had stopped for the moment.

"Regroup!" Vegeta ordered his men and they did as he command after disposing of the rest.

Wolverine looked out at the two Saiyans who where farther ahead. "Yusuke!" He shouted to him and he turned. "My son!" He said with a smile full of pride as a father and to his son.

Yusuke raised his head up and smiled at him believing he had done his father proud with his abilities this day.

Unaware to Yusuke a rider on a horse was charging out of the mist and was right behind him wielding a sword. The rider who appeared like a fish man was aiming at him. Wolverine saw it and his eyes widened in horror.

"Yusuke!" He shouted at him trying to warn him as the rider was getting close. Yusuke was confused at that wondering what he was yelling at.

"NO!" Wolverine shouted as he was too far away for him to save him. Yusuke turned around and the rider swung his sword as he passed him.

Yusuke's head fell off his body, having been beheaded by the fish man's attack. His body also fell down hitting the dirt. Wolverine could only watch on in horror at his son's headless body.

Wolverine looks on and walks forward and removes his helmet and you can see that tears where starting to form in his eyes. Kakashi speaks again but this time his voice is somber and full of sadness.

"_Day wears on, we lose few. But each felled is a friend, or dearest blood."_

The Numbians charge them and Wolverine bashes one in the head with his helmet and then another with it. He then roars and goes into a frenzy with each step he takes towards his son.

"_Upon seeing the headless body of his own young beloved son, the captain breaks rank. He goes wild, blood-drunk."_

Wolverine continues his frenzied assault and the other Saiyans have no choice but to follow him. He slashes and cuts his way through the Numbians and when he gets up close to Yusuke's body he stops breathing hard at what he sees.

Falling to his knees he lets out sobs as he reaches over and touches the cape he worn.

His cries of sorrow soon turn to roars of agony and fury as he roars at the Numbians his face twisting in rage. His cries and curses can be heard and he stands up and prepares to charge them head on but is held back by Zoro, Ichigo, and Hiei who drag the roaring man back who was trying to get free.

"_Captain Wolverine's cries of pain at the loss of his son, are more frightening to the enemy than the deepest battle drums. It takes three Saiyans to restrain him and bring him back to our own."_

"_The day is ours, no song is sung."_

A/N: That's it for this chapter. Review please.


	10. I am not your King

Next chapter of 300 Saiyans. Furious over suffering defeat after defeat, Frieza discovers a way to finally destroy Vegeta and his men by using the one he had turned away and using his knowledge of the secret path he now makes his plans. Also Bulma meets with Madara knowing she has to convince him to be able to send aid to her husband. I'm not doing the amputee harem thing in this, that thing is just too squickish for my tastes, so imagine them with all their limbs please. Some of you probably won't like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

At the main camp of his army and inside his tent that served as his quarters where many beautiful females, members of the God Emperor's harem and concubines. The tent was filled with all the pleasures and desires from all corners of the Empire all for him and only the Emperor. Gold filled the room as well as jewelry and music that was being played as well on a pipe and drums. The women danced around the person who was in the center of it.

Standing in the center of the room was a hunched over figure his eyes widening as he looked around as he had never seen such things. His figure was like that of a toad as he looked around the area he was it that frightened and at the same time excited him. His crimson and helmet and spear had been taken from him he weared nothing except a loincloth as he looked around. The figure looked at the women and several women pressed their hands against him chilling him with their soft touch which he had never felt before in his life

A voice suddenly speak in the room. "Your gods where cruel to shape you so, friend Mortimer Toynbee." The voice said in the room as he looked around at the scenery as he saw the dancing and skimpy dressed women some of them the most beautiful women he had ever seen. Lying on the soft mattresses and beds and the air was filled with the intoxicating scent of the perfume they wore

"The Saiyans, those miserable monkeys. Where also cruel to reject you as well. You say you are one, yet they reject and shun you as they feel you are inferior." The voice continued as Toad saw dozens of women including a blue skinned woman named Mystique.

"But I am kind,"

The voice said and it showed a closeup of the ruler of Numbia, the god emperor Frieza. Toad glanced around as he had been captured. He had strayed too close to the Numbian main camp and had been caught and taken to him. He hadn't been beaten though as instead he was taken directly to his tent where he saw the spectacle and sights that he had never seen before.

He had watched the battles in secret, viewing them all and watching Vegeta lead his men to glory and victory, that should have been his as Vegeta had rejected him refusing to let him restore his families honor. He had fallen into a deep depression and uncaring and with thoughts of suicide in his head walked across the entire area near their camp and had been captured. Disgusted by his appearance and his pitiful state the Numbians saw little value in him. He was about to be executed by Astraroth and his axe when the God Emperor himself appeared and ordered that he be brought to his tent and for him to be feed.

He looked at the sights and saw the women who's touch nearly froze him sending shivers down his spine and at the gold in the room that only a king could have.

Watching it all on his throne was Frieza a smile on his face as he knew he could use this creature to finally achieve his goal. He knew how to use such pawns effectively and what was required in order to get them to join his side. This wretched creature would prove useful.

Toad looked around and Frieza spoke again. "Everything you could ever desire," Frieza said and Mortimer turned and looked at him as he was offering him riches. "Every happiness you could imagine." Frieza said continuing his offer to him as he turned and glanced back at the dancers and women in the room.

"Every pleasure your fellow Terrans and your false gods have denied you…I will grant you. Whatever it maybe, I shall give you my friend." His voice said to him seducing him with the offers of riches and rewards beyond his wildest dreams, that he thought he could never have or achieve.

"For I am kind…" Frieza said as he watched him knowing he was turning him.

The concubines pressed their bodies against Mortimers' own and he looked at them lust in his eyes over their beauty that they had as one named Yura pressed herself against him and her fingers against his skin. He looked at the gold in the room the treasure shining in the firelight.

Frieza watched him waiting for his response.

The harem girls put their hands on him feeling his skin and he looked at the bare bodies they had, the beauty they possessed, the exact opposite of what he was.

He turned his head and looked at Frieza who was standing up and the God Emperor raised his arms.

"Embrace me, as your emperor and as your god." He said to him.

"Yes…" Toad responded as he touched the girl's soft flesh. Frieza took a couple of steps forward.

"Lead my soldiers to the hidden path that you claim to know, behind those accursed Saiyan monkeys." He said to him as he stepped towards him. "And your joys will be endless."

Mortimer looked back at the dancing barely clothed women, the gold, the feelings of pleasure that could be his. A greedy gleam appeared in his eyes.

"Yes! I want it all." He exclaimed looking up at him

Frieza smiled at his words

"Wealth, Women," Toad said and took a few steps torwards him. "And, one more thing." Frieza looked at him wondering what else he wanted. The head of King Vegeta to keep as a trophy perhaps?

"I want a uniform." Mortimer Toynbee said to him.

Frieza looked at the creature and gave his answer. "…Done."

Toad smiled and fell to his knees a smile on his face. Frieza looked at the creature and folded his arms across his chest.

"You will find, I am kind. Unlike the cruel Vegeta who demanded that you stand before him, I require…that you only kneel." He said to him.

Toad looked up at him and fell to all fours kneeling before Frieza selling his soul to him. The God Emperor smiled at his new servant knowing that victory was now his.

Back in the city of Vegeta it was night and standing outside and looking out at the scenery was the Saiyan Queen Bulma. She looked out and was wondering what was happening with her husband and how much longer he could hold out.

She was to speak to the council in the morning but she knew she had little hope of convincing them unless she gained the advantage of a person.

She heard footsteps and didn't turn around. She knew who it was.

Madara Uchiha looked up beside her and looked up at the starry sky. He then turned his head to look at her.

"Beautiful night." He said his eyes fixed on her.

She turned and looked at him. "Yes, but I did not ask you here for small talk Madara." She responded and walked away. The councilmen smirked in amusement and walked after her.

"You can be sure of that." He said as he followed her. "You never spared words with me."

Bulma waked up a step and towards a jar and cup. "Can I offer you something? A drink perhaps?"

"Is it poison?" He asked amusement in his voice as she poured the cup.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, it's only water." She said as she handed it to him.

Madara took the cup and brought it to his lips and drank it. After a long pause he stopped drinking and spoke to her.

"I am told it's been arranged for you to go before the council." He said to her now being serious.

"Yes," she answered him. "I need your help in winning votes to send the army north to our king."

As he suspected the corrupt councilmen thought to himself. "Yes, I can see the two of us standing together. Me, politician. You, warrior. Our voices as one." He said. "But why would I want to do that?" He said as he saw little interest in aiding her.

"It proves that you care for a king who right now fights for the very water we drink such as that cup you drink out of."

Madara narrowed his eyes. "True, but this is politics not war. Vegeta is an idealist."

Bulma glared at him. "I know your kind too well. You send men to slaughter for your own gain."

"Your husband, our king." He responded with anger in his voice. "Has taken 300 of our finest to slaughter. He's broken our laws and left without the council's consent. I'm simply a realist." He said to her as he took another drink.

"You're an opportunist." Bulma countered. He put the cup away from his lips and spoke again.

"You're as foolish as Vegeta if you think men don't have a price in the world Queen Bulma. All men are not created equal. That's the Saiyan code, my little Queen."

Her hand reached out and slapped him across the face. The impact of the blow stunned and surprised him as Bulma glared hard at him.

Madara responded by chuckling and laughing lightly. "I admire your passion." He said and ran a hand across his face brushing his hair out of his face. "But I don't think that you, a woman, even a queen, can walk into the council chamber and sway the minds of men." He said glaring at her anger in his voice. "I own that chamber, as if it was built by these own hands." He said bringing them up.

He then suddenly grabbed her by the throat and pushed her back against a pillar. He brought his hand up and grasped her by the face forcing her to look at him. "I could crush the life out of you right now." He said to her venom in his voice and evil in his eyes. "You will go to the council but your words will fall on deaf ears." He then smiled evilly. "Vegeta will receive no reinforcements and if he returns, without my help he will go to jail or worse."

He looked over her and stared her hard in the face. "Do you love the city that bears the same name as your husband?" He asked her mockingly.

"Yes…" Bulma spat out resisting the urge to spit in his face.

"And your king?"

"I do…"

He let go of her and readjusted his clothes. "Your husband fights for his land and his love." He said to her. "What do you have to offer in return?" He asked her. "In return for my word that I'll help you send our army North?"

Bulma looked at him and knew what he desired. And knew she had no choice but to agree with what he desired.

"What does a realist want with his queen?" She asked him. He looked at her a bit of surprise in his eyes but soon evil returned in them as he licked his lips.

"I think you know…" He said to her.

Bulma removed the front of her outfit exposing her chest to him, the only man she had ever done for except for Vegeta.

Madara grabbed her and turned her around so that her back was to him.

"This will not be over quickly," he whispered in her ear as he held her against the wall. "You will not enjoy this." He said as he ran his lips across her skin as he caressed her body.

"I am not your King!" He said and set to her flesh devouring it hungrily.

No words escaped Bulma as tears flowed from her eyes. Tears of shame, tears of humiliation,

Tears of lost pride…

A/N: That's it for this chapter, review please.


	11. I am not your Queen

The next chapter of 300 Saiyans. Vegeta learns that they have been betrayed and that the it is impossible for them to win. Nevertheless he and his men prepare to face certain death, as he sends one of them back to tell the tale. Also, robbed of her pride and dignity, Bulma now speaks to the council.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

At The Saiyan Main camp wounds where being tended to at the camp with the remaining Saiyans. Morning was soon approaching and it would be another battle filled day. Naruto applied a bandage to Ichigo's cut on his arm the orange haired Saiyan hissing in pain.

Unlike the previous days there was no songs, no tales, no boosts of morale or anything. After the death of Yusuke who was one of the most promising Saiyans in the army and the rage filled moves of the Captain at seeing his sons' headless body their morale had went down.

Vegeta watched on as Kenshin applied bandages around Zoro's ribcage and patted him on the back. He also noticed Kakashi seated by himself reaching towards a cloth.

He wrapped it around his left eye, Kakashi had suffered a wound there in the battle blinding him in that eye. He wrapped the cloth around and tied it in a knot covering it. The mask wearing Saiyan adjusted it and heard footsteps and turned and saw Vegeta walking towards him.

"Kakashi," He said to him and he stood up. Vegeta looked at him. "I trust that…scratch hasn't made you useless?"

"Hardly my lord, it's just an eye." Kakashi responded to him. "The gods saw fit to grace me with a spare one just in case." He said to him.

Vegeta smiled at his response. But it quickly faded as he saw that one of them was not among the group.

"My captain?" He asked referring to Wolverine.

Kakashi turned his head and pointed to where he had been seen at. "Curses the gods and mourns alone." He answered his question

The sound of a horse was suddenly heard and they turned and saw riding up to them was Spike.

"Vegeta!" He shouted and dismounted. "We are undone, we're screwed I tell you. Destroyed." He said in between breaths.

"Spike, calm yourself." Vegeta ordered him wondering what had gotten into him and what his words of being destroyed meant.

"Our toad like traitor led Friezas' Immortals to the hidden goat path behind us." He said to him and a small bit of concern appeared on Vegeta's face. He did not expect this, he did not expect Mortimer to betray them. He knew he prided himself on being a Saiyan and was anger when he rejected him but did not think he would betray them.

"The Beniyas you stationed there where slaughtered and scattered without a fight." Spike said to him. "This battle is over Vegeta."

The King of Saiyans scowled at that. "This battle is over, when I say it is over." He responded with a growl to him.

"By morning the Immortals will surround us." Spike argued with him. "The Hot Gates will fall!"

Vegeta turned to look at the others and slowly a grin appeared on his face.

"SAIYANS! Prepare for glory!" He shouted to them.

Spike looked at him as if he was insane. "Glory? Have you gone mad?" He asked him. He turned to look at the others.

"There is no glory to be had now. Only retreat or surrender. Or death." He said as he knew they where outmatched and had no chance of surviving.

Vegeta turned and scowled at him and the King got up close to him.

"Well that's an easy choice for us, Spike. Saiyans never retreat! Saiyans never surrender!" He said to him looking him in the eye.

"Go, spread the word. Let every Terran assembled hear and know the truth of this. Let each among them search his own soul!" He said to him.

"And while you're at it, search your own."

Spike looked at him and turned and headed back to his horse. He turned to look at him one last time. "My men will leave with me. Godspeed, Vegeta. I was hoping the last time we saw one another it wouldn't be like this." He said to him and mounted his horse and rode off back to where his men where at.

Vegeta watched him go and turned to the other Saiyans. "Children!" He called out to them getting their attention. "Children. Gather round." He said to them and all eyes where on him. "No retreat, no surrender. That is Saiyan law, and by Saiyan law, we will stand and fight…and die." He said looking at them all.

"A new age has begun, an age of freedom! And all will know that 300 Saiyans gave their last breath to defend it!"

"HOAHH! HOAHH! HOAHH!" The Saiyans responded pumping their fist into the air.

Vegeta smiled and suddenly heard footsteps. He turned his head and saw walking past the group was Wolverine. The Captain appeared dirty and disheveled. The Saiyans let him pass through as he walked towards the center of the circle.

Vegeta looked at him and the pitiful state he was in. "My friend…" He said to him.

Wolverine looked into the fire and then at him. "Bub, I have lived my entire life without regret until now. It's not that my son gave up his life for his country." He said and many bowed their heads paying tribute to the fallen Yusuke. "It's just I never told him that I loved him the most. That he stood by me with honor. That he was all that was best in me."

Vegeta stepped towards him and the two where face to face. "My heart is broken for your loss."

"Heart?" Wolverine repeated and his face narrowed into a rage that was ready to be unleashed. "I have filled my heart with rage." He said with a snarl. Vegeta nodded and he walked past him. Vegeta glanced at him as he passed and over to Kakashi.

"Kakashi…" He called out to him. "Let us take a walk."

"Yes my lord." Kakashi said and followed him.

Kakashi wasn't pleased with what he told him in private.

"But sire, I am fit and ready for battle." He argued with him disagreeing with what he wanted him to do.

"That you are, one of the finest." Vegeta said to him. "But you have another talent unlike any other Saiyan has. You will deliver my final orders to the council with force and verve." He told him as he was sending him back with the others to tell the others what had happened here. He put his hands on his shoulders and smiled.

"Tell them our story. Make every Terran know what happened here. You'll have a grand tale to tell." He said to him. "A tale of victory."

"Victory?" Kakashi asked him and he slowly nodded understanding his mission. "Yes, my lord." Vegeta nodded and removed his hands from his shoulders. Kakashi looked at him and spoke. "Sire, any message-"

"For the queen?" Vegeta asked looking at him. He didn't say anything he instead slowly smiled and reached up and undid the necklace that had the Kyuubi's fang on it. He put it in his hand trusting him with it.

"None that need be spoken." He answered him and Kakashi nodded and walked down the cliff they where standing on.

Later, all of their allies where marching back. Heading back to their homes and families. Every one of them was leaving with Spike and the others. Joining them however, was one Saiyan with a eye patch to cover his eye.

"_Hundreds leave. A handful stay. Only one looks back."_

Kakashi turns his head and looks back at them knowing it would be the last time he would ever see them. He turns and continues on his march.

Vegeta turns and looks at his men. "Saiyans!" He shouted rallying them to him. "Prepare your breakfast and eat hearty," he said to them all.

"For tonight, WE DINE IN HELL!"

Back at the city, Bulma made her way towards the council chamber. The blue haired woman walked towards the building where she would have to convince the council. Her steps where slow as she felt disgusted with herself with what had happened the night before.

Robbed of her dignity and pride, never forgiving herself and disgusted with what happened. The Queen of Vegeta made her way to the building and walked inside.

The chamber was filled with every member of the council. All of them who's eyes where on her as she entered.

"May I now give the floor to the wife of Vegeta and Queen of Vegeta." Jiriaya said as he saw her. She entered the center of the room and he took his seat.

Bulma looked around the area at the seated council many of them whispering to one another wondering what was happening and why she was here and what she had called them for.

"Councilmen," She said starting to speak. "I stand before you not only as your queen. I come to you as a mother, I come to you as a wife. I come to you as a Saiyan woman." She said and looked and saw Madara seated. He had an amused smirk on his face as he watched her.

"I come to you with great humility." She continued. "I am not here to represent Vegeta, his actions speak louder than my words ever could. I am here for all those voices that cannot be heard. Mothers, daughters, fathers, sons. Three hundred families that bleed for our rights. And for the very principles this very room was built upon."

She looked at them all. "We are at war gentlemen, we must send the entire Saiyan army north to aid our King, in the preservation of not just ourselves, but of our children. Send the army for the preservation of liberty, send it for justice." She said speaking to them all the chamber being filled with her voice. "Send it for law and order, send it for reason. But most importantly, send our army for hope. Hope that a king and his men have not been wasted to the pages of history. That their courage bonds us together"

"That we are made stronger by their actions, and that your choices today reflect their bravery."

Many of the councilmen began talking amongst themselves and many where in agreement nodding with another that they must send the army to aid their king. Jiriaya smiled at her knowing that her words had reached their ears and they had heard them despite efforts to block out her voice.

A slow clapping was suddenly heard, and everyone in the room turned and looked.

Madara was standing up from his seat and was clapping an amused look on his face at her speech.

"Moving," He said to her and she glared at him. "Eloquent, passionate, but it doesn't change the fact that your husband has brought war upon us."

"You are wrong!" Bulma argued to him. "Frieza brought it forth and before that his father King Cold at Truffle. The Numbians will not stop, until the only shelter we find is rubble and chaos."

Madara made his way to the floor. "This chamber needs no history lesson, my queen." He said as he walked down.

"Then what lesson is it you would like to leave?" Bulma asked him. "Shall I begin to enumerate all of them? Honor, Duty, Glory?"

Madara glared at her. "You speak of honor, duty, and glory?" He said to her and then looked at the council. "But what of Adultery?" He said and many gasps of shock come from the councilmen.

Jiriaya leaned forward from his seat anger in his eyes at his words. "How dare you!"

"How dare I?" Madara said looking at him and then at the others. "Watch her carefully. She is a trickster in true form. Do not play with the members of this sacred chamber, my queen. Just hours ago you offered yourself to me. Was I a weaker me I would still have her scent on me still."

"This is outrage!" Jiriaya said standing up and Madara glared at him.

"Oh, the hypocrite speaks!" He shouted and walked towards him. "Do you not receive a similar payment, which you took? In exchange for her having an audience with these noble men." He said to Jiriaya.

"That is a lie!" Bulma said to him.

"Is it?" Madara asked her. "Was he not by your invitation, asked to come to the king's bedchamber? The very bed where you attempted to negotiate with me so vigorously?" The councilmen where speaking and whispering to each other, wondering if his words where true and the Queen had committed such an act.

"You look shocked," He said to them all. A bribe of the flesh Gentlemen, while her husband promotes anarchy and war!" He then turned to look at her. "Words escape even the most cunning tongue, my little whore queen."

Bulma lashed out at him but was held and restrained by two guards. She spat at him and he brought his hand up and wiped his face.

"What queen like behavior." He said mockingly. "Remove her from this chamber, before she infects us further with her inglorious and shabby self." He said and turned around.

The guards went to take her away when Bulma suddenly pulled out one of the guards swords and stabbed Madara right in the stomach with it catching him off guard. He fell down and landed on her shoulder.

"This will not be over quickly!" Bulma said into his ear. "You will not enjoy this!" Repeating the words he had said to her the night before.

"I am not your Queen!"

She pulled the sword out of his body and cut his purse that he carried. Madara's dead body fell to the floor and several gold coins fell out as well.

Coins that had Friezas' face on them…

Jiriaya walked over to the body and picked up the golden coin and looked at it. His eyes widened when he realized the deception and he looked at Bulma. She tossed the sword to the ground and left the chamber.

He showed the coin to the others who realized that Madara had been bribed by the Numbians to betray them.

"Traitor." Jiriaya said.

The cries of traitor filled the room as they had made their decision.

A/N: That's it for this chapter. Review please.


	12. Ushering in a New Age

The Final chapter of 300 Saiyans. Surrounded by all sides by the Numbian army, Vegeta and his men face their last stand as the King of The Saiyans looks to hold true to the promise he made Frieza earlier as Kakashi finishes his story to all the onlookers as they prepare to usher in a new era, an era greater than any man could dream of.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

At the Hot Gates things had taken a turn for the worst. The Saiyans had been surrounded on all sides by the Immortals and Frieza's men. Lead by the traitor Mortimer Toynbee, who had showed them the secret path that would take them behind the Saiyans they had swarmed the pathway and filled it up surrounding them on all sides.

Vegeta looked on at the scene a closeup view of his black eyes the King wearing his helmet as he saw the surrounding forces behind and in front of them.

The Immortals charged their way into the secret pass and surrounding them.

Vegeta continued to watch on and looked on in front at the approaching force.

Marching towards him and his men where several thousand other Immortals and banners with the Numbian symbol on them where being hoisted into the air. Vegeta continued watching and saw the giant platform being dragged by thousands of slaves and saw seated upon it the God Emperor Frieza who seemed most please with this as he had finally defeated the Saiyans.

They where surrounded on all sides, his man had formed a Giant Phalanx behind him. Making it look like a giant turtle shell with shields covering their bodies and spears pointed outwards to protect themselves. Only he wasn't in it. He was out of it carrying his spear and shield and wearing his helmet looking at the mass sea of humanity.

Archers where on the walls arrows notched and ready to fire at him should he or any of the others make any movement.

It seemed as if all the world had come to witness their demise.

He looked on at Frieza as he was surrounded by his men the ruler of Numbia coming up personally to witness his victory over them.

"Vegeta," A voice said and he looked forward and saw a Numbian officer step forward towards him.

"My compliments and congratulations." Sosuke Aizen said to him speaking on behalf of the seated Emperor. "You surely have turned calamity into victory." He said with a grin to him.

"Despite your insufferable arrogance," Sosuke continued. "The God Emperor has come to admire Saiyan valor and fighting skill himself. You will make a mighty ally."

"Yield Vegeta!" A voice shouted and Vegeta looked and saw Mortimer, the toad like Saiyan traitor, wearing an ugly uniform stepping past the other Immortals towards him.

"Use your reason! Think of your men!" He pleaded to him as although he was angry with how he rejected him he did not want him to die. Vegeta narrowed his eyes at him. "I beg you." He said to Vegeta who didn't respond but glared at him.

"Listen to your fellow Terran, he can attest to the divine one's generosity." Sosuke said to him and Vegeta looked at him. "Despite your horrid insults, despite your numerous blasphemies against Frieza. The lord of hosts is prepared and willing to forgive all. And more, to reward your service." Vegeta listened to his words and looked up at Frieza as Sosuke continued talking.

"You fight for your lands? Keep them. You fight for the city that has the same name as you and Saiyan culture? Your city will be wealthier and more powerful than she has ever before. It will become the most valued jewel of the Empire. You fight for your kingship? You will be proclaimed warlord of all Terra. Answerable only to the one true master of the world."

"Vegeta, your victory will be complete, if you but lay down your arms, and kneel to Holy Frieza."

Vegeta looked up at Frieza who glared at him, his eyes demanding that he kneel before him. As he looked at him he had memories, similar memories during his time in the wild.

With the Demon Fox circling him, the Kyuubi snarling at him…and he just a young boy barely a teenager armed with only a spear in the winter cold. The two circling one another.

"_It's been more than thirty years since the wolf in the winter cold. And now, as then it's not fear that grips him only restlessness, a heightened sense of things."_

Vegeta looks up at the sky and feeling the wind as well as hearing the caws of the gulls.

"_The seaborne breeze coolly kissing the sweat at his neck and chest. Gulls cawing, complaining even as they feast on the thousands of floating dead."_

A closeup is shown of Naruto, Wolverine, and the other Saiyans watching on behind their shields.

"_The steady breathing of the three hundred at his back, ready to die for him without a moment's pause. Every one of them…ready to die."_

Looking on at the mass numbers before him, Vegeta then rests his spear against his shoulder and reached up towards his helmet and takes it off and discards it to the ground.

"_His helmet is stifling…"_

Sosuke looks back at Frieza who stands up as he watches his actions. Vegeta looks at his shield and unstraps it and drops it, the shield landing with a heavy banging sound against the ground.

"_His shield is heavy…"_

"Your Spear," Sosuke ordered him. Vegeta raised it upwards looking as if he was to drop it when he suddenly pointed it at someone.

"You there," He said and pointed it at Mortimer. "Toad." He said calling him by the name he was called due to his looks. Vegeta stared at him and he looked at him. Vegeta then spoke.

"May you live forever,"

Toad winced in pain at his words, as it was the ultimate insult a Saiyan could receive, as they valued death in combat over everything in their culture.

"Vegeta your spear!" Sosuke ordered him and he turned to face him, he looked up at Frieza who was watching his movements.

The spear fell to the ground, Frieza smiled evilly seeing that. Vegeta's knees then hit the ground as well and fell into a kneeling position, submitting to him.

As the defeated King of Saiyans looked down at the ground he closed his eyes and saw Bulma, his wife and queen.

She was lying on a bed asleep a smile on her face. His hand ran down and gently rubbed against her cheek. Her smile widened and she took the hand and opened her eyes and looked up at him as he was on the bed as well with her. The woman he loved with him.

Vegeta opened his eyes and looked up at Frieza the God Emperor believing he was victorious.

He then made his move…

"NARUTO!" He shouted loudly giving the signal.

The Phalanx broke through and Naruto with his spear in hand ran out of it and using the kneeling Vegeta as a step stool jumped and leapt and ran Sosuke through with his spear killing him.

Frieza looked on a look of shock on his face knowing he had been tricked as Naruto pulled out his spear as the Saiyans sprung into action. Zoro was filled full of arrows and fell down onto his back dead.

"SLAUGHTER THEM!" He commanded ordering his men. His archers and spearmen threw their weapons and a couple of Saiyans where killed by them.

Vegeta had managed to recover his spear and was preparing to make his move. His aim and target was the God Emperor himself.

"_His helmet was stifling, it narrowed his vision and he must see far." _

Vegeta charged with his spear in hand his men sacrificing their lives to give him one chance. Hiei and Ichigo cut down a few but where stabbed from behind through the heart by the Immortals as the Saiyans where giving their lives for his one shot.

"_His shield was heavy, it threw him off balance. And his target is far away."_

Vegeta readied the spear and gave a great throw hurling it right at Frieza. The weapon sailed through the air going right at him. The Emperor could only stand and watch as the spear neared him.

The spear flew past him and cut him on the cheek, spilling the God Emperor's blood…

Blood of a mortal…

The Spear smashed into the platform sticking into it. Frieza went towards his mouth and pressed his hand against it and felt the liquid on his face. A look of horror appeared on his face at it.

The Saiyans where being filled with arrows, some not able to take a few steps before an arrow struck them and knocked them down killing them.

Frieza removed his hand from his mouth and looked at it and saw the blood. His eyes widened and was oblivious to the deaths of the Saiyans as he saw his own blood. The blood terrified him, reminding him of his own Mortality and that one day he too will die.

Vegeta fell to one knee a pair of arrows in his chest. The other Saiyans had been killed but some where still fighting.

Wolverine cut an Immortals throat and threw his spear hitting one in the face. He was then stabbed and impaled on a spear. Two Immortals also stabbed him as well in the thigh and stomach area. Blood trekked out of his mouth, but with a great burst of energy he slashed and cut down the two immortals. He then grabbed the spear closer and drove it closer through him just so he could near the spearman.

He let out a roar terrifying the bewildered man and stabbed him with his sword.

Three immortals stabbed him from behind through the back and spine.

Vegeta watched on as he was one of the few left. He reached towards his sword and lets out a mighty roar.

"_The old ones say we Saiyans are descended from The Legendary Saiyan Goku himself, Bold Vegeta gives testament to our bloodline. His roar is loud and long."_

The Saiyans lead on the ground dying or dead. All of them having fought to the death. Wolverine's body hit's the ground the Captain dead but his eyes still open.

Naruto, a pair of arrows in his stomach and chest with blood coming out of his mouth turns his head and sees Vegeta near him. The proud Saiyan looks at his beloved king. "My King," He says to him near death. Vegeta turns his head to look at him and Naruto reaches his hand out towards his own but struggles due to his wounds. Vegeta takes his hand in his own and grasps it.

"It's an honor, to die at your side." Naruto said to him tears in his eyes. Vegeta smiles at him.

"It's an honor, to have lived at yours." He says to him and Naruto closes his eyes.

Vegeta gets to his knees with all his might and looks and sees the archers poised and ready to release their hundreds of arrows. He looks at the scene and faintly tears showed in his eyes.

"My Queen!" He shouted knowing that Bulma would hear him no matter where she was at. "My wife…" He says in a whisper. The archers notch and ready their arrows prepared to fire.

"My love…" Vegeta finishes

The archers release their arrows filing the sky as they rain down upon him and his men.

The next day…

Bulma stands in the plains outside the city and sees someone walking towards her. She sees that he is wearing an eye patch and recognized him as Kakashi.

Blind in his one eye the masked covered Saiyan looks at her not sure what to say. He reaches out his hand and gives her something in the palm of her own hand. Bulma looks at it and sees it is the Kyuubi necklace she had given him.

The necklace told her everything about what had happened to her husband…

Kakashi gently closed her hand with her holding it. She looked up at him fully understanding that Vegeta was dead.

Finding no words to say to her he walks past her. Bulma presses the necklace to her heart as she holds it.

As Kakashi walked past her Trunks ran past him and embraced his mother. She wrapped an arm around her son and kneeled in front of him as Kakashi watched them.

She took the necklace and put it around his neck. She then took the boy in her arms and the boy returned the hug as silents tears went down their face over what had happened.

Kakashi watched it and knew he had things to do as he headed into the city.

"Remember us…As simple an order a King could give. Remember why we died" He says to the council which was filled and everyone was listening to him. "For he did not wish for tribute or song, nor monuments, nor poems of war and valor." He says continuing his speech to them. Everyone listened to him knowing that his tale was one they must listen too.

"His wish was simple. 'Remember us', he said to me."

The scene changes and we see Vegeta his body filled with arrows dead on the ground, with him lying next to him the other Saiyans who had fought and died with him on that battle. Their eyes where filled with not pain or sorrow but determination and strength as if they where still defending the pass even in death.

"That was his hope. Should any free soul come across that place, in all the countless centuries yet to be. May all our voices, whisper to you from the ageless stones. Go tell the Saiyans passerby, that here, by Saiyan law, we lie."

The scene changes and we see Kakashi one year older finishing the tale that he started to the men that was around him.

"And so my king died, and my comrades and brothers died. Barely a year ago." He says to them all who had listened to his tale.

"Long have I pondered my King's cryptic talk of victory, and time has proven him wise." He says to them all as the sun was rising. "For from free Terran to free Terran, the word was spread of bold Vegeta and his three hundred, so far from home. Laid down their lives, not just for the Saiyans, but for all Terra and the promise this country holds." He says to them and he notices Spike Spiegel there and the Elrich brothers as well returning to join him.

He takes his spear and walks to the front and looks out ahead. "And now, here on this rugged patch of Earth called Spira, Friezas' hordes face obliteration!" He shouted and raised his spear into the air.

"HOAHH!" The Saiyans behind him shouted as one.

"Just there the barbarians huddle, sheer terror gripping tight their hearts with icy fingers." He says to them. "Knowing full well the merciless horrors they suffered at the swords and spears of three hundred." The Saiyans put on their helmets covering their faces as they prepare for battle. "Yet now, they stare across the plain at ten thousand Saiyans commanding thirty thousand free Terrans!" He then turns and raised his spear into the air. "Hoahh!"

The Saiyans chant the cry in unison as it reveals the size of their army numbering in the thousands across the plains of the ground.

"The enemy outnumber us a paltry three to one, good odds for any Terran!" He said and stares out at the opposing army. "This day, we rescue a world from mysticism and tyranny, and usher in a future brighter than anything we can imagine."

Kakashi puts on his helmet and turns to face his men one last time.

"Give thanks men! To Vegeta and the brave Three Hundred! TO VICTORY!"

The Saiyans lead by their captain charge beginning the battle.

For Glory…

For Honor…

For Duty…

For Freedom…

A/N: That's it for this. I hope you have enjoyed it. I thank everyone who has read this.


End file.
